The story of me and him
by Neko.Writer
Summary: Fang and max basically get into a lot 'o' trouble, whether it's freezing their asses off or well having a typical day. What does the flock think of their new relationship? Can Iggy get his act together when the 2 go missing? COMPLETE!
1. predestined

Chapter 1

"Fang?" I hollered from fifty feet in the air.

Of course he could hear me, being an avian bird kid had its advantages. Another one of these advantages happen to be the gift of flight. For some, like Angel, they're special abilities that only belong to themselves, hers is the gift to read minds. That of course got annoying because you couldn't keep a secret very long. Me on the other hand had two abilities, one was the fact I could go super-sonic while flying and two, I'm not so sure you could count it as a gift as much as a curse, but I hear a voice in my head directing me in and out of bad situations, sometimes. People, well Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gizzy, and Angel the other avian bird kids who snuck away from "The school" , think I am going crazy by the way I'm always scolding the voice in my head, out loud. Not one of my best ideas, but how could they think I was crazy? Even if I was I had the right to be. After all I'm like the mother figure to three kids and two adolescent boys that weren't even my kids to take care of. Though that never bothered me much since they are like my family, the only family any of us had, that we knew of.

"Max?, What are you doing?" Fang questioned me with a are-you-alright look.

"Nothing, just thinking", I responded with a fake smile.

I couldn't tell him was prologue 'ing' in my head to no one. He would have the right to think I was crazy, not to mention the right to laugh his guts out. The sun came out from the storm clouds which had been blocking it. The golden rays of light reflected off of Fang's beautiful black hair, he was gorgeous.

Wait, I can't think that, he's like a brother to me.' I said to myself hoping Angel didn't decide to tune into my thoughts.

I glared at Angel for a few seconds. She was still facing straight, her swan like wings still flapping up and down in a steady pattern. Yes, she didn't hear!" but as soon as I thought that sure enough the corners of her mouth went up making a grin.

Ugh, now Angel can hold that over me. Nothing I can do about it now, but hope she doesn't have a change of heart and tell him, or the rest of the flock for that matter.

The sun was starting to set, so I thought this would be the ideal time to stop and make camp. One by one we descended from the sky landing in a small clearing in the woods.

"All right everyone set up your sleeping bags, then Angel and Nudge go get fire wood, Iggy and Gizzy prepare to make the fire once they get back, and Fang and I will go catch some dinner."

Angel gave a sly smile. Apparently she was interested in the way I grouped. But it just worked out this way, I mean Iggy and Gizzy like making bombs and catching things on fire so it made sense for them to make the fire, Fang and I were good at hunting, and Angel and Nudge, well they cant hunt or blow things up so they do the firewood. We all split up are different ways to start our tasks. As me and Fang were wondering through the woods I thought,

Did I really pair like this because I wanted alone time with Fang? 

Wait, what was I thinking? I was doubting myself because of a six year old, what a mother I was.

A little farther ahead Fang found a river about three feet deep loaded with fish and I mean big fish, I mean like foot longs. We were going to eat good tonight, well better then we have been. The stream was so beautiful, the last rays of sunlight made the stream twinkle with beauty. I almost didn't want to disturb the tranquility, almost. I rolled up my pants and stepped into the stream's current.

"Careful, this is a pretty strong current max. You don't want to get swept away."

He was laughing at his own sentence, he knew I wasn't that clumsy. We caught nine fish in the next half hour.

"All right max, that's enough let's go." he leapt onto the grass picking up the fish we caught. "Fang, you do realize they're five kids, you know one of us will get stuck with only one fish and that one person isn't going to be me."

He couldn't argue with me. Being avian bird kids, we eat twice as much as a normal human. I alone could probably eat the nine soon to be ten fish we caught. Fang letting me do all the work laid on the ground pretending to take a nap. Ha, he was so hilarious.

Aren't boys the ones that are supposed to do the hard work? 

I finally saw a fish worthy of eating, it had to be at least a foot and a half. This would most certainly be mine. By accident I shifted my weight the wrong way startling the fish further back.

Damn, oh and would you look at that it's starting to pour.

Rain started to fall rapidly, I didn't care because I was determined and Fang over there actually fell asleep. I stepped a few steps back trying to move away from the fish so it would once again start its journey down the stream. The fish still wouldn't budge.

"Aren't birds supposed to be able to catch fish no problem?"

A few more feet turned into yards. I had to be at least fifty feet away from Fang now.

One more step should do.

I took one more step back, but my foot didn't land on something hard and rocky. It was soft, slimy, and squishy. It all went down hill from there. This made me jump making me lose my balance knocking me backwards into the current.

crap, I cant get back on my feet, the current is stronger over here 

"Help, Fang!" I hoped my scream was loud enough to wake him

. Before I knew it I saw Fang darting along side the river trying to stay up with the currents pace. That was easier said then done while having huge wings attached to your back, not to mention it was raining cats and dogs. I was quite impressed. "Fang…I can't… stop" I was starting to bob in and out of the water, my wings making the current faster and harder to move in.

"Dammit Max, I told you to be careful."

Fang was now running franticly trying to think of what to do, at least that was what I was hoping he was doing. The freezing water started to take effect on my body, it was now numb.

"Oh, shit" was all Fang could say before I was hurled off a cliff probably falling to my death.

All I could do now since my wings were numb was to scream and hope for a miracle. I hit a huge bolder along with many sharp branches as I fell. I was starting to blank out.

At least I won't feel pain when I splat into a million bloody pieces. At least I wouldn't have to tell fang how much I loved him.

…to be continued…

**10 reviews then i will continue to ch.2 and it's quite good. i know this because it is already written waiting to be published.**


	2. allude

**Disclaimer****: i have noticed i forget to put diclamers in my stories. oops! well, i only own my genius brain that wrote this story, without it i would be no where :'( **

**The rest is james pattersons genius!**

Chapter 2

Was I dead? If I'm dead then why am I hurting in every spot imaginable?

I slowly wedged my eyes open, but only an inch or so. I couldn't manage anything else. I looked around as much as possible. I was in a cave, dark besides the red hot glowing fire I could see bouncing off the walls.

"Uh, I feel awful."

I moaned, not thinking anyone could here me.

"Max, are you awake?" a familiar voice sounded right besides me.

I slowly became more conscious, "Where are we?"

I slowly attempted to get up with no success. I just fell back to the ground with a thud.

"I wouldn't try doing that just yet."

Fang shifted his body so I was now in view of it.

"You hit your head on a rock and a few trees beat you up quite a bit. I wouldn't be surprised if you couldn't walk, never mind fly for at least a week and to answer your earlier question we are in a cave about five miles from the river."

"But how did I get here? Did you fly me?"

"no, we walked. The storm is way to nasty for flying, not to mention you are I no shape to be wiped around."

I couldn't believe it, he carried me five miles! I could feel my face go red with embarrassment. Fang responded with a Fang like smile, he always could read me like a book,

"You were worth it. I would have be heart broken if you died, plus I would have to clean up your bloody mess you made, not to mention I would have to hide the body."

He laughed while saying the last part. I tried to give him a that's-not-to-funny stare, but I was in too much pain.

I started to wince, "It really hurts." I cried

"What does?" fang responded immediately, having all the humor ripped out of his voice.

"Everything"

Every inch was burning like a wildfire was set loose in my body. Fang looked so desperate to do something, but he knew as well as I did that there was absolutely nothing he could do but watch.

After a few hours of excruciating pain I could bare it and it seemed to vanish in little amounts at a time. I was now able to sit up, at least I thought I was. I wanted to try. Slowly, I inched my way up feeling spikes of pain every once in a while, nothing to bad though.

"Are you sure you feel up for that?" fang asked in s skeptical voice.

"yeah, I don't feel that much pain anymore anyways."

That was such a lie. I was finally up sitting. I had to lean on something or else I would fall back down. Slowly, I inched backwards and put my back against the hard wall. Wasn't the best idea ever, but I didn't want to worry Fang more then he already was. I gritted my teeth and bared the pain.

"This isn't working for me." Fang said in an annoyed voice.

I felt sorry that I was trapping him here while he could be eating dinner with the rest of the flock.

"I'm sorry, if you want to leave I could just catch-" he cut me off with an even more annoyed voice,

"What? Leave you. I would never think of doing that."

Now I was confused, if he wasn't talking about leaving then what?

"I meant I can tell you are in pain by leaning on the hard wall"

He stood up and inched me forward a foot or so. He stood up and inched me forward a foot or so. He slid in between me and the wall, with me on his lap. I think my heart skipped a beat.

Why would he do this? Would he do this for Iggy if I was him?

Probably not, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

I started to shiver it was cold and… Wait, this isn't my shirt. This was Fangs, so that meant two things, two things that really embarrassed me. One Fang was now behind me who was now behind me who I was leaning on without a shirt on, two someone must have changed me if my shirt and pants were next to the fire drying. Hold on…my pants were drying next to the fire and Fang still had his pants on, thank god. Then that meant… I looked down, no pants, just a lacy pair of pink underwear. This now was a good time to freak out, but I was too tired to make a real fuss. Plus, Fang didn't seem to really care. Besides he changed me he shouldn't care. Fang must have noticed me eyeing my wet clothes.

"you were soaked, if I hadn't changed you, you would have probably of came down with pneumonia."

"How about you?"

"I on the other hand was not soaked. Plus, I now have you to snuggle with."

He gave me a grin. I averted my face before he could see it go completely crimson red.

Did he juts say what I think he said?

My thoughts revolved around that question or statement or whatever it was, I was too confused to think straight. I began to shiver again. Fang must have felt me shake because in response he pulled me closer while his wings encircled around us making the warmest blanket in the world.

I started to wonder what exactly Fang's feelings were toward me.

**Hi everyone, hoping your enjoying this story so far, and yes there is more Fax on the way, that's pretty much the point of the story don't you think? Anyway this time i won't give in! i will be waiting for 10 reviews! And for the people juts reading and putting the story on their alert list, which is quite a few of you, putting it on the review list isn't going to make the comments go up! Thanxs to the people that gave me the great reviews! i enjoy reading them!-**_**Your neko writer**_


	3. instigate

Chapter 3

It was morning…I think when I woke. I was still enclosed in my personalized blanket.

Did he really sleep like that all night?

He was really dedicated to keeping me pneumonia free, or was there a different reason? I perked up at this thought, forgetting about my 'accident'. As soon as I moved an inch I screamed in pain, which in result woke Fang up in a blink of an eye. At first he seemed startled, then relaxed his posture and starred at me with caring eyes.

Was this the same Fang?

"So, sleeping beauties awake are we?" he said in a joking tone.

Yep, that answered my question, that was most certainly was the same Fang

'Well, I guess that wasn't a nightmare was it?" I stated the obvious.

"It wasn't that much of a nightmare, you got to spend all yesterday with me and in my clothes."

Great, he was a comedian today just what I wanted.

I looked down at the scraps and bruises I didn't bother to look at yesterday. To my surprise they were already patched up, it almost looked professional.

"Fang, did you do this?" I nodded toward the bandages.

"Yeah, I figured it would come in handy if I brought a roll of medical bandages for an emergency such as this one."

"Well, what do you know Fang was prepared for once and that saved my life."

He blushed this time, that was a first.

"You know I was really worried for a while you weren't waking up and I thought you lost too much blood. That I wasn't fast enough. That I wouldn't have a chance to say good-bye. That I wouldn't get a chance, a chance to tell you that 'I love you.'"

The last three words echoed in my head over and over.

' I love you, I love you. Did Fang just tell me that he loves me? I must be dreaming or maybe I was dead in heaven, how cruel.

"Max, did you hear me? Or did you not want to hear me? I shouldn't have said that so suddenly"

He was rambling on, I didn't hear a word of it. Still the same words echoed in my mind.

I snapped out of my trance when Fang bumped into a bruise, "Ouch'

"sorry, I didn't realize I was so close."

of course he was close did he realize I was on his lap with him hugging me, not that I was complaining.

"Fang, do you truly love me?"

He looked confused with my question.

"Of course I truly love you, I love you more than anyone else in the world."

I didn't know how to put this without being cheesy, I mean his declaration was so cool yet romantic, but me being, well me it cam out cheesy, "Fang, I love you and I have always loved you ever since the day we escaped from the lab."

I turned to his face to read what little expression it had, or that's what I was going to do. As soon as my head turned our lips met, embracing in the most passionate kiss I could ever dream of, Sam was so out of his league. He began sucking my bottom lip, waiting for admittance. I wasn't sure how I knew that, maybe it was instinct either way I slightly opened my mouth, his tongue barging in exploring every inch it could before he had to retreat. Was Fang this experienced or was he going on instinct as well? The pain seemed to fade away, Fang was my miracle.

This lasted another ten minutes or so. Both of us didn't want it to end, but we would have gone too far and In the condition I was in 'too far' would be bad, for now anyways. We ended up laying down, his strong, muscular arm locked around my waist keeping me close to him. My head laid against his free arm sprawled on the floor.

How did me taking a fatal fall end up like this? This was the best recovery time I have ever had.

"Max, we aren't going to tell the others about this right? I mean besides Iggy they are way too young."

"They do have a right to know, but I don't think their too you-"

I stopped mid sentence, "We aren't are we?"

He gave me a dirty grin. "Come on seriously, we are trapped in a cave alone only the two of us, what do you think will happen?"

"Well then, I don't suppose you have a, you know what with you?"

"Well, the medical tape was one thing, I saw that coming, but this, this I never foresaw."

…To be continued…

**Sorry, it was a pretty short chapter. But, This is probably one of my favorite chapters in the whole story…so far…anyway I appreciate all the awesome reviews I have been getting! All by the way being very positive! . Well, the next chapter is written, but sadly not typed because it does take some time to type and revise. (Yes, I am one of those people that love correct grammar. No, I am not a nerd) -**_**Your neko writer**_

**20 reviews for me to move on!**


	4. tantamount

**Sorry it's been a while since I have typed, but school so keeping me pretty busy! And from request fro several people I would like to announce that Max ****will not**** get pregnant ( at least I this story). Also, yes I know that they are a little out of character, but I will explain why further in the story. (Yes, there is a reason!)**

Chapter 4

Later that afternoon Fang decided to go find something edible.

"Fang, you really shouldn't go out in that storm, what if-"

"Max, I'll be all right, don't forget who you're talking to, the incredible Fang!"

He was so full of himself, yet I loved him. He eventually over ruled me since I was disabled, actually even if I wasn't I would have probably been over ruled. I huddled around the fire trying to keep warm. With out Fang I felt like an ice cube in the artic. Assumingly, an hour passed. "Why are you taking so long Fang?" I shouted into the rain. No movement stirred outside besides the shower of rain soaking the forest landscape.

I hate this, I feel so useless sitting here all bandaged up.

One more hour ticked by,

Where the hell is he? He better be dead or I'm going to kill him.

Now I could get up, bend my arms, and even walk.

Why should I wait here? I can walk, run if necessary. What if he's in trouble.

By the time I came to the mouth of the cave I realized that I was still only in my underwear, but I couldn't care less. I took no more than two steps out of the cave when I heard someone I front of me,

"And what do you think you are doing?"

Crap, I was already caught.

"Do you know how worried I have been? Two hours Fang, what were you doing?"

"To tell you the truth I got lost, but good news is, I have a fish."

He walked farther into the cave, escorting me with his right arm, back to the fire. We roasted the fish with two sticks that were lying around and started to nibble on them. The taste was perfect. Apparently Fang had been taking lessons from Iggy. After a few more bites Fang turned to me wit ha serious face, and I knew what was coming so I braced myself.

"Why would you g out there? If you were completely healed that would be a diff-. No, I still wouldn't like that. It's way too dangerous!"

I couldn't believe how much he was treating me like a baby.

"Fang, do you know who you're talking about? I am no defenseless, helpless little kid, I am Maximum Ride. And on the topic of danger, how many erasers have I single handedly beat down? Believe me I know danger."

I was shouting at him by the time I said the last sentence. His look, I would never forget, hurt him, bad.

How could I hurt Fang like that, he was only trying to keep me safe.

I started to tear, trails of liquid lining my face. I turned away looking at the opposite wall watching the reflection of the fire. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want to interact with me for a while. I completely told him off because he was trying to keep me safe. Muscular arms came from behind me pulling me into a backwards hug.

He whispered in my ear, "Oh, Max what am I going to do with you?" I let out a smile, at least I knew he still cared for me.

"Max, I love you and that's not going to change no matter how much you yell at me."

He gently laid me on the hard rocky ground then sat on my stomach starring into my eyes. He bent down and started to kiss me. This time not only my lips, but on my cheek, down my neck, and wait, where was he going with this? He wouldn't would he?

He let out one last sentence before going at it again, "Max, I'm ready what about you?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he just carried on taking my silence as a yes.

**Sorry, i know it's short, but with school like i said it's hard, thank professional development i get every wednesday half day and that's the only time i really get a chance to write. Well, next chapter will be up at 30 reviews thanxs!**

**- **_**Your neko writer**_


	5. concede

**I am sincerely sorry about not reposting in days after I said I would, but I was grounded for an incident caused by my sister. So, without further a do…**

Chapter 5

"wow", that's all I could say,

"I never thought 'that' would be so…pleasurable."

"Your telling me" Fang whispered in my ear.

It was now the third day of being isolated in a cave with Fang and just as he predicted 'that' happened. The rain had stop pouring and the sun was finally out, hopefully the flock waited for our return.

"Fang, I suppose we should get a move onmy wings are better now and the cuts are already starting to disappear."

He was not so willing to agree with me. I was assuming he wanted ,ore alone time together before we merged back into the flock. He gave me one last look, kissed me like there was no tomorrow, then we were off soaring through the air. My wings were still a little sore, but it was manageable. It only took a few minutes to arrive back at camp. As I thought the whole flock was still there waiting, probably doing something illegal since Fang and I, being the oldest, were not there to stop them. Iggy was the first to sense our presence, how? I don't know, but it seems the blind guy had the upper hand when it cam to hearing.

All of them were shouting in unison, "Where were you two?"

After that it followed by a few "max, your covered in bandages and bruises"

All though one comment in particular caught me off guard and it happened to come from the second girl in the flock, Nudge

"Max, is that a hikkie

(A/N: I don't know how to spell that and the ABC check doesn't have the word at all sorry)

"Nudge, where did you learn that word?"

her answer was muffled out by a few oh my gods' and wow Fangs'

And here I thought it would pass as a normal bruise

"Where did that come from?"

Iggy said with a sly look.

of course he knew where it came from, he's almost as old as me and Fang. He wanted me to say it for the fun of being able to make fun of me and Fang for it later.

"You guys are delusional, that of course is a bruise, what makes you think it's a hikkie? It's not like she's on short supply on bruises." he gestured to the rest of my beaten up body.

Once again Fang saved me or so I thought.

Nudge responded in a smirk tone, "Well, if it's just a bruise then why do you have one too?"

Dammit nudge was right, underneath his chin was a hikkie formed from the shape of my mouth. I couldn't take this anymore, I was still sore and tired in need of rest, but I would take any other consequence besides this.

"Guys drop it, it's none of your concern, so let's go."

They knew when I was pissed off enough to yell at them it was a good time to listen to me. Thankfully camp was already packed, so we were able to get a quick get away. In the sky Fang and I decided to stray behind the pack oh, a good fifty feet so we could talk.

"We have to tell them." I begged "I know, it's just I'm not quite sure how they'll take it."

it looked like Fang got an idea ,why did I have a feeling I wasn't going to like it? Fang gave a loud whistle making every ones head spin around . At that second Fang laid a kiss on me and not just a peck the real deal. Yep, I knew it I didn't like that idea, not saying I didn't enjoy it though.

All of them said in perfect harmony, "Ew! Gross."

Iggy assumed what was going on and looked quite pissed off that his best friend Fang didn't tell him this secret of all secrets. Angel on the other hand looked quite pleased probably because she knew she was right about me and Fang. The rest of them just starred at us.

Three weeks later my head was killing me,

just what I needed a migraine not to mention a stuffy nose. 

"hey Fang, I don't feel so good." I pressured my forehead with my hand."

'Do you want to stop?"

"No, it's okay I just need to go a little slower"

to be true to myself I wasn't sure how much longer I could keep flying.

"Max, are you okay?"

Angel asked me with sad eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

might as not worry her over a little cold. At that moment my vision started to fade. I couldn't keep up flapping my wings, so they stopped in mid-air. Of course Fang caught me, he wouldn't let me drop to the ground to my death.

"Max? Max…" his voice was trailing off.

I lost consciousness.

_to be continued ..._

**Once agin sorry for the long wait and i am not even going to put a number for the reviews because it would have been forty and you guys are all ready there. Thanks for being so patient**

**-**_**you neko writer**_


	6. Frivolous

**A/N: This is more of a fluff chapter, sorry about that. **

Chapter 6

I felt warm, it was nice. It also felt like I was flying, yet that was impossible since my wings were hanging over to the side.

"You know, this is the second time I've had to save you from falling to your doom.", Fang whispered in my ear with a small chuckle.

"Who said you had to save me?"

Not that I was complaining about that

. "Sorry, I'm obligated to save you."

"What the hell happened anyway?", I asked Fang while rubbing my head, which was a futile attempt to get the headache to go away.

"You should be the one telling me that. You passed out from some sort of headache you were complaining about."

"Well, your guess would be as good as mine."

What is going on with me?

About an hour of being carried we landed, only this time we happened to land close to a McDonalds. This triggered a mad craving for well, food. You would have a huge craving too if you happened to be smelling to be smelling the fumes of French fries and had not eaten in what seemed like days.

"Guys, what do you think of getting food?"

Fang shrugged than turned around, heading towards McDonalds.

"Anything for you princess." he said in a very Fang like voice.

I blushed as he knew I would, but strangely the heat was instantly replaced with a wave of cold.

Did I have a fever? I didn't know I could get sick.

"Don't you need money?"

I shouted at him ignoring my discomfort. He lifted his arm at a ninety degree angle waving a piece of plastic, with my name on it, in the air.

When did he get that?

I checked my person to make sure it was actually mine and sure enough it was.

What a pickpocket.

He came back with as much food as he could carry. Six chocolate milk shakes in a jumbo sized holder, ten snack wraps, four quarter ponders wit everything on it besides onions, four six packs of chicken nuggets, eleven large fries, and the one thing I was waiting for. He handed me the chocolate coated sundae right before the mad dash toward Fang toppled him over. Gizzy was the one to bring him down to the ground grabbing for the snack wraps.

"Gizzy get off me. You all will get your food, calm down."

Fang stood up and wiped off his clothing. He then placed the bags down shooing everyone away with one hand.

"Okay, Max you first."

"Why does she get to go first? Just because she's your-"

Gizzy complained as Fang cut him off. "One she's sick and two she paid for it."

No one could argue with that logic, wait?

"fang?" I yelled at him, "I'm not sick."

Fang gracefully made his way over to me placing his hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever, I felt the heat coming off of you as we were flying. You caught a cold after I went to such great lengths to prevent it. "

He sighed then continued on with his job.

Damn it, why does Fang have to be logical.

Anyway, "two bags of French fries is all"

Everyone starred at me with shock, Iggy had to add his two cents,

"Wow, Max you must really be sick."

He laughed loudly at his own comment. Me being an idiot eyeing him the whole time before realizing he was blind. After the roar of laughter died down I plunged a fry into my ice cream and begun to eat.

Wow, Maximum Ride got taken out by a cold. I knew if the whole save the world thing didn't get me something else would.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: Yes, I know that this is a very short chapter, but I promise you the next one will be very long. In my notebook it's nine pages long. So, it's should be pretty good. Okay, so my plan is to put this chapter out today, get the long one that will take me hours to type tomorrow, then on Christmas I will put out my Christmas special one! Hoping, the Christmas one may be late a day or two depending how my Christmas schedule is. Happy early holidays! -**_**Your neko writer**_


	7. benefaction

**A/N: Okay, I skipped the whole two chapters I have already written out but I was really inspired to write some type of Christmas thing. So, I hope you enjoy the holiday chapter. Oh and for you Jewish and kwanza celebrating people…happy holidays.**

Chapter 7

My cold has gotten much worse since last week. I actually think it developed into the flu, but I had to stay strong. Maximum ride has no weaknesses…that anybody knows of, well maybe besides Fang, but that can't be helped. On the subject of Fang, I am actually quite proud of him. He's taken charge, as much as possible. I do have to admit though, he has to work on his parenting skills some more. When Gazzy (yes, I fixed it, Christmas miracle) asks to use the bathroom, he tells him to hold it, now your thinking that's not so bad, but what if you had to hold it for, oh I don't know six hours on end.

"Fang just let him use the bathroom, he's a boy it will take him a max of three minutes."

A shiver went up my spine, I wouldn't mind being on the ground and out of the strong winter wind which meant of course I still had a nasty fever. Fang nodded his head hesitantly and we darted toward the ground.

Once on the beautifully warm, yet white ground I was finally able to realize how crappy I felt. Without the wind rushing at me my nose had begun to run, my throat was sore from the same rushing wind, and my body was aching all over.

Just two minutes, I can last that long can't I?

I tried to warm myself with friction by rubbing my hands up and down my arms.

Now, so your not thinking "What do you expect your in a snow covered forest with a T-shirt on?" Well, that's not the case, in fact everyone in the flock had sweatshirts on, courteously of a small clothing shop a few miles west from here. So, with the sweatshirts on top our animal abilities everyone, besides me, were all nice and toasty.

"We can take a break you know?"

Fang smiled as he gently rubbed my shoulder making it slightly warmer which was making me quite happy for a moment, a very brief moment the cold swept over me just as fast as it left.

"No, I'm okay really. No cold is going to keep me down."

I put a fist out in front of me showing that I was raring to go. In all reality though that was about as much as I could do.

There was a little tug on the bottom of my black sweatshirt.

"Max, I'm cold I want to be inside somewhere."

Angel said with puppy dog eyes. Yes, my ticket out of this winter wonder hell.

"All right Angel, how 'bout we have vote," I signaled for the rest of the flock to gather round, "all in favor for finding somewhere to warm up say 'I'"

Without question everyone raised their hands, even Fang.

Within the next half hour we had found an abandoned log cabin in the middle of no where. It looked so cozy and no smoke nor car in sight. We swirled downward landing on freshly fallen snow.

"Now, this is what I call a retreat."

Nudge said happily more to herself than to anyone else. I used the rest of my reserved energy carefully taking the window apart then reassembling once everyone was inside.

The house was very homey. Nice tan leather coaches with red holey blankets draped over the top in front of a brick fire place that happened to have nicely stacked wood already to go. The kitchen was a more beautiful sight. The fridge was loaded with food that wouldn't expire for at least a month, the cabinets were just as full, and the nicest thing to see was plates. You would be in heaven too if you had to eat off of leaves from I don't know where for the past few days.

"Looks like we lucked out." I said while sniffling a few times, now my nose running more than ever.

"We sure did," Fang announced once I blew my nose.

He was starring at a calendar hanging up on a near by wall.

"These guys aren't going to be back for another week. They are on vacation to Arizona."

Wow, so ironic.

I toured the rest of the house. It amazed me how small it looked on the outside and how big it actually was on the inside. Down a long hallway where three rooms, one with a bunk bed, another with double beds, and the one at the end of the hallway with a queen sized bed.

Damn, one bed short

"All right guys I will get the couch, everyone else pick," I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to sneeze which followed by a chorus of "bless you" "thanks. "

" Anyways, like I was saying I get a coach and you guys all pick your rooms."

Iggy and Gazzy ran, well at least Gazzy ran to the blue wall, wood floor bunk bed room as I knew they would. Nudge and Angel skipped to the pink flower designed double room. And just as I predicted I was stuck with the couch while Fang got the master bedroom with a bathroom attached to it.

"Well, if you guys don't mind I want to get some shut eye and try to sleep this cold off."

I about faced and strode to the couch. Half way there a hand grabbed my shoulder jerking me to a halt.

"You honestly think I am going to stand by and watch while you try sleep on a couch while I get a nice big bed that I won't be using for a few hours. You get my bedroom, I'll take the couch."

"Fang I can't do that to you."

He grabbed my shoulders and starred into my eyes. His eyes wouldn't allow me to look away, like a magnetic force pulling me to him.

"Hey, it's not like I haven't slept in worse places, actually compared to those places this is the best bed in the world. Plus, I'll have the fire."

Without another word he turned me around and pushed me into the bedroom shutting the door on his way out.

I stripped down out of my damp, ice cold clothes.

stupid snow, stupid winter, stupid flu

lately, a lot of things had been stupid.

Great, my bra and underwear are even wet, now I have to dry these. 

I completely removed all my clothing hanging them over the side of the door to the bathroom which I kept open while taking a hot steamy shower in attempt to get the room a little warmer. The water ran down my head, stinging when reaching my feet since they are extremely cold. I could stare at swirls the shampoo made on the floor of the shower forever as long as the hot water kept running down my back. I washed down my body and wings, which I might add felt as good as a cup of hot cocoa on a cold winter day while sitting in front of a blazing fire. A voice rang right outside the bedroom door which I could hardly make out over the roar of the shower head on top of the heater that had just kicked on,

"Max, I advice you to get out of the shower before Nudge and Angel take theirs."

I headed his warning and hopped out as quick as possible, I didn't want to waste the warmness bestowed upon me.

I noticed that my bra and underwear were now somewhat dry, but it would have to do, so I effortlessly slipped them on, trying to obtain balance and sniffle all the while. In the end I managed to get partially dressed and put my hair in two pig tails hanging off the side of my head. I knew if anyone was here they would have laughed at it, but the good thing was that nobody would be near me for the next few hours, complete solitude, finally. I dug through the wardrobe, probably belonging to a teen from the look of it and found that it was composed of pretty much all of Victoria Secret pajamas and underwear. Well, I had to chose something , so I ended up in purple low rise underwear, black night bra, and black flannels with the words 'love pink' in pink lettering on the butt. Not exactly my choice of sleepwear, but hey it was dry and that's all that mattered. I crawled under the maroon sheets, they warmed to my body fast.

I feel sorry for the person who sleeps in this bed next, they'll probably get the flu.

I dozed off quickly falling asleep at five thirty-two according to the alarm clock flashing next to my head.

I woke up at one forty-five once again according to the flashing clock. My throat was like a wildfire set loose. So, I decided to go see if the owners of the house had any medicine that would hopefully put me right back to sleep with a less throbbing throat. Wrapped in an off white holey blanket I sneaked my to the bathroom not trying to wake any of the sleepy children. My bathroom had nothing except extra strength sleep pills, which would probably come in handy later on. My next stop was the second bathroom two doors down fro my room. "nothing" My last stop was the kitchen which with luck had extra strength Tylenol PM. The PM part was a big plus. I filled a glass of water then drank it down, now the only problem was the fact that I have no patients what so ever. So, out of boredom I decided I wanted to sit in front of the fire, the nice warm fire. Every second I thought about it made me want it more. I creaked only a few boards in the floor by the time I reached the edge of the fire sniffling every now and again. I stretched my hands out warming them up. Before I had any time to react I was covered by another blanket, I noticed the edges were red, the same blanket that was on the couch.

"aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I croaked at Fang that had his blanket around himself as well.

If you can't picture that then let me say it was a human sandwich it went; blanket, Fang, thin layer of blanket, Max, and then some more blanket.

"How can I sleep knowing your sick?" he chuckled while resting his forehead on my shoulder making the left side of his face rub against mine.

"You know being that close to me will get you sick as well."

"That's just a small price I have to pay I suppose."

We both laughed and talked for about a half hour, starting to feel the sore throat evaporate via the Tylenol. It was only a matter of time before I got knocked out, damn extra strength. We starred into the brilliant orange crackling fire after our conversation came to a halt. Yep, that was it I was going to pass out anytime now.

My eye lids slowly starting to seep shut, "Max, you know what?"

"What?" I responded in a very wary voice.

"According to that calendar today is Christmas eve"

"So, that's what's with the mistletoe over our head."

I glanced upward seeing that the owners had placed the plant right above the fire place.

Fang grimaced, "Actually, that was my doing."

I blushed starring at Fang. He started to lean forward toward my face,

"But you'll get-"

"Like I said a small price I would have to pay."

He leaned in closing the distance between my face and his. His lips were warm, yet cool, tough, but still soft. I never wanted to pull away, but good things always come to an end, only that instead of him pulling away it was me who stopped. I was at my limit, within in minutes I nearly passed out in Fang's arms in front of the warm fire.

"Merry Christmas Max."

He whispered in my ear which soothed me even closer to sleep.

"Merry Christmas Fang"

I quietly whispered while drifting off.

I awoke like I knew I would in Fang's strong arms, the fire now down to warm coals.

"Hey, love birds wake up."

Fang and I slowly started to unfold ourselves from the blankets. I figured out that our hands had actually been entwined all night long.

"What time is it?"

I said with a loud yawn.

"Like ten in the morning. We have already had breakfast."

Angel jumped into my lap

"it was really yummy."

"oh, was it?"

She nodded her head. I loved how Angel was such a cute little kid when it comes to doing little kid stuff and was a skillful fighter when it came to fighting. A spark went across her face as if she remembered something really important,

"Max, someone broke in."

"What?"

I was starting to freak out

"But Max the weird thing was that they didn't take anything, they actually left presents for us."

"Seriously they did"

Iggy added in

"look"

Iggy held out a brand new stainless steal frying pan with matching spatula.

"yeah, look what I got"

Gazzy jumped in front of Iggy holding out a small handheld device, I think it was called a game boy. The rest of the Flock showed their race cars, coloring books, baby dolls, and crayons in fang and my faces. I turned towards Fang,

"You don't suppose that?"

Fang looked as bewildered as me.

"I suppose it's possible, I mean we never exactly settled down anywhere for Christmas so their was never really a chance."

"What tell us! Tell us!"

Nudge called out. I decided to answer her plea.

"Well, you guys were all too little so you don't remember Christmas as well as me and Fang and Iggy even though he never exactly believed in Christmas to celebrate it"

Iggy nodded

"So the legend is that a man named Santa would bring you presents on Christmas day while your asleep."

"What if an eraser followed him or was an eraser"

Gazzy started to freak out along with Nudge.

it's so sad how deprived these little kids are, not even trusting Santa,

"Don't worry he's nobody to worry about."

They all started to calm down, beginning to play with their presents once again.

"Hey, you two both have gifts."

He passed off a large dark red package to me and a black wrapped package to Fang. I opened mine first trying to cherish the moment knowing that this may very well may be the last Christmas I spend in a nice house in front of a fire. In front of me was a single card laying at the bottom.

What a waste of a box

Inside the card was a picture of me and Fang sharing our first kiss in the cave about a month ago.

"When the hell?"

I didn't mean to speak out because having anyone else see that picture would surely start a commotion. Fang gave a quick glance, grinned and quickly pecked me on the cheek. Fang was finally done unwrapping his. Inside the box was a light brown picture frame with a crystal clear picture of Fang and me snuggling up to each other in front of the fire last night asleep. It almost brought a tear to my eye.

"What do you know someone is on our side for once" I said to Fang who was still starring at the picture in his hands.

"Yea, what do you know"

"Hey Max?" nothing could possibly ruin the moment that I was having now, "I'm all fine with starring at you in a bra, but I'm not that willing to share." except that.

**A/N: Sorry for the late post, but technically it was on Christmas day, so hope you enjoyed. Merry Christmas-**_**Your neko writer**_


	8. nescience

Chapter 8

We decided to stay where we were in the log cabin. Why wreck something that was too good to be true? I ended up going back to my room, finding something to put over my half naked self. The only thing I could find was a white, pink striped baby tee with the number four on it. (A/N: It's a four because that's my volleyball number.) So, now that I was formidable I went back out to join everyone else in front of the fire. Fang had saved me a seat next to him, I turned red. I love that Fang shows his care for me, but not in front of the others. Especially with impressionable little kids around. Now that I thought about it the kids must have found clothes to change into because it most defiantly wasn't the muddy, shredded clothes they arrived in. Angel was in two sizes two big pink Sunday evening dress with yellow flowers covering the front. Nudge had violet sweatpants on with a blue hoodie. Gazzy had black jeans that were slipping off his butt with a size 6 white element shirt, way too big for him. Iggy was the best matching and fitting one, how did that happen? He was in a Hollister Dockweiler Beach Shirt and to match a pair of Boomer Low Rise jeans. (A/N: I got creative, so go to go to dudes, then jeans and shirts to look at them. They would look really nice on a boy) I am assuming that both Fang and Iggy went scavenging for clothes in the same place. I didn't even see what Fang was wearing the night before, but now I realized that he was in red fletcher cove shorts, and that was it

. so, wait he can complain about me being half naked while he is showing even more skin? What a hypocrite.

(A/N: you can also find those on the website.)

"Well, how fortunate for us that they have kids and talking about fortunate I think the flu is gone."

I said while trotting back into the living room. My nose was still a little stuffy, but I wasn't sore nor irritated anywhere. It felt so good to be able to freely move. A sneeze came from the couch. I was afraid to look because whoever was sitting there was the viruses next victim. I eventually turned, had to face the facts. Of course it was going to be Fang he slept with me all night.

"whoa, don't stare at me like that because I sneezed. I'm all right no sore throat or stiffness."

I was pretty glad to hear this I would have felt guilty if Fang had gotten sick.

The rest of the day went by with only a few arguments between me and Fang, he was complaining that I should still lye down because the sickness could come back because of a weakened immune system or something, I couldn't quite fallow him. I was a little worried, it seemed like Fang had been avoiding me or keeping his distance all day. If I walked into the same room he would make an excuse like he had to go use the bathroom even though he just came out of it. Did he like me anymore? Me being me of course I panicked. I shut myself in my room, well my borrowed room and started running stuff through my head.

Okay, I woke up in his arms, he seemed happy to be with me, then after that I changed, we played uno I won of course…maybe that's it oh no he's mad at me because a girl beat him. Or maybe when I spilled his drink. Now that I think about it I do stupid stuff all the time. Crap, this cant be good.

"Max, dinner."

Fangs voice rang through the door. Followed by him walking away in more like a sprint. Great I pissed off the man I love, perfect. I walked down the hallway heading to the dinning room. On the way I peered to my right noticing that the bathroom door was shut with the light on.

He isn't trying to avoid me that badly is he?

I took my seat at the right side of the table with an empty plate for Fang next to mine.

I sighed, "Someone pass me, what the heck is that?"

I looked toward the spaghetti looking thing sitting in front of me.

"It's warm rock shrimp and celery root salad."

Iggy said very proudly. That's another mystery about him I didn't understand, he could figure out how to make any food look delicious. I put a spoonful of it in my mouth, it tasted delicious never mind just looking it.

"This is amazing, how did you find all this food?"

"It's amazing what you can find in the depths of a freezer. Hey Fang where'd you go we saved you a plate."

He walked into the room, we caught each others eyes for a second then he turned away.

"I'm not hungry, I'm just going to go to bed."

I didn't have time to think I just kind of blurted,

"You can have my room tonight, I want the fire."

He waved a thanks, then walked off to my, his room. Angel giggled from the end of the table with a fork full of shrimp in her mouth.

"What?"

I questioned her.

"Nothing,"

She responded with a cheery voice. I sometimes didn't understand my baby.

We finished dinner, I volunteered to clean dishes since I was going to be sleeping out here anyway. We all stacked our fist, well except Fang and said good night. I started to talk to myself in the kitchen,

"How do we end up eating until eleven?"

Why has Fang been shutting us out all day? No, I wasn't going to think like this anymore, I had to go ask him. I finished up the last of the dishes and put them back the way they were. I didn't want the people to come home to a previously clean messy house. Once my hands were dry I marched off to Fang's room hoping he was still awake. As I was about to know I saw that the door was ajar, so me being of course me I walked right inside. Fang was no where, I shut the door and turned the lights on, "Fang?" I said in a whisper. Did he just up and leave just like that?

I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

_to be continued..._


	9. contretemps

**A/N: Last Chapter stopped at quite a cliff hanger eh? Well, everyone is probably thinking o no he's gone…wait I can't finish this sentence I'll give away the chapter, so I'll talk about something else. If your interested in either Bleach or Fruits basket, or both which would be better, check out my other story ****Cats and Shinigamis' **** it isn't getting as many reviews as I would have hoped, so please check it out and tell me what you think of it. (P.S- the box thing is something I cannot fix sorry.) **

Chapter 9

During my freak out session I noticed that the bathroom light was on.

That was stupid of me to think he would juts up and leave us.

even though I reassured myself with this thought sweat was still running down the side of my face. I wiped the sweat off and strode towards the bathroom. When I reached the door I got quite a surprise, Fang was over the toilet puking his guts up ( not literally).

"Fang? Are you all right?"

He looked up at me with blood shot eyes. He whipped his face off on a towel and flushed the toilet.

"Well, guess my secrets out."

"What secret? Your going bulimic?"

"no, I caught the stomach bug and or the flu."

I felt stupid, me thinking he was bulimic, seriously how can any one of us get any skinnier?

"So, is this why your mad at me because I got you sick?"

He looked at me with a very confused expression,

"Mad? I'm not mad at you if anything it was my fault, I was the one who wanted to be near you."

"But then why were you avoiding me and making excuses to go to the bathroom every five minutes?"

He grabbed my hand and laughed,

"Do you remember that whole argument on the immune system?"

"Yeah?"

"If I got too close you would most likely get sick again."

"what about the excuses?"

"they weren't excuses I had to use the bathroom to a- well, you know what."

Everything started to make sense he wasn't mad at me he was only trying to protect me. I let out a huge relieved sigh,

"Thank goodness, I thought you didn't like me anymore."

I tilted my head downwards to my feet. He grabbed my chin and raised my head so I could look into his eyes,

"How could I never not like you? Better yet how could you ever think I wouldn't like you?"

A tear dripped down the side of my face, now running from two spots. Fang gently raised his hand and wiped away the wet paths they had made.

"Max, I love you and there is nothing you or anyone else can do to change that."

I moved in to hug him my arms wrapped around his torso. His hands tried to pry me away,

"Sick remember" he reminded me,

"I don't care, just let me stay here for a moment."

He could see that nothing would make me let go so he embraced me with just as much passion. I heard laughter coming from the other side of the bedroom door.

Oh that's so funny Angel I have been going crazy out of my mind and you find it hilarious, not to mention you spread your knowledge.

I could hear more laughing joining the original noise. Fang slouched to the door looking like he was in a bad mood as it was, I felt sorry for the people on the opposite side of that door.

**Iggy's POV **

When Angel told me that Max was going crazy because Fang refused to tell her he was sick I had to see it for myself. Once Max entered his room we all pressed our ears against the door in attempt to listen to their intriguing conversation. Once their voices stopped we couldn't help, but roll around the floor laughing. Of course Angel didn't find it as funny since she knew how the conversation would go all along. While repressing my ear to the door I could hear foot steps stomping our way.

"Crap, one of them is coming over."

I signaled for them to quickly and quietly move away from the door. It didn't work out that way I tripped over Nudge who was still rolling on the ground while bringing down Gazzy who grabbed on to Angel therefore bring her down. We were a giant mess, which made us laugh some more. I quickly realized that if we were caught we would be in for it. If Max was walking to the door then I would probably get slapped since I was the oldest and I am not supposed to display this type of behavior, on the other hand if it's Fang then well, I'm screwed…I don't want to even think what he would do to me.

**Fang's POV**

I'm going to give them a piece of my mind once I get out there. I made my way to the door stalling a second before actually opening it to make sure I didn't have to rush back to the bathroom soon after. The stomach was good so I swung open the door to see a jumbled mass of feathers and people. I snickered at the sight of this,

"What are you guys doing?"

I said trying to sound angry, but looking at them like this would make anyone laugh.

"Umm…"

Iggy will probably make a stupid excuse.

"We're playing…Twister?"

I called that one.

"Without a mat?"

I gave them the most skeptical look I could muster.

"Well, look at the time, I'm going to go take a shower."

Iggy said while wiggling out of the clump. I grabbed his shoulder giving him a nasty look.

"And where'd ya think your going?"

Fear crossed his face, he knew he was in for it.

**Iggy's POV**

Why couldn't it had been Max coming to the door, she would at least show me some mercy.

**Max's POV**

I walked up behind Fang looking at the mess. I giggled, it couldn't help it. Then I stared at Iggy. He was going to pay for wrecking my moment with Fang. I grabbed the other shoulder opposite to the one Fang was gripping.

"Oh, Iggy you have no idea what you're in for."

**Iggy's POV**

I changed my mind, maybe Fang was more merciful. He was sick there was a limit he could do, but with Max being healthy and all. I gulped.

**Max's POV**

It was amusing what we did to Iggy. We lead him back into our room, mine and Fang's that is, and while scolding him about being the responsible one I plucked a few feathers out. To tell you that hurts, a lot. I could see Fang starting to turn green, so I dismissed Iggy letting him return to the bathroom. I could hear Gazzy gaping at Iggy asking what happened.

"Never piss off Max and Fang."

Is all he responded before getting out of ear shot.

And that's how it should be.

Returning my attention towards Fang I could see that he was once again over the toilet.

How can someone puke that much when the only thing they have eaten were crackers?

Once his breakfast and lunch came back for a visit I was assuming it was going to be safe to sit next to him. I snuggled against him, yes on the bathroom floor, and put my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist,

"No matter how much I love you being here, I really don't think this is a good idea."

I shook my head still on his shoulder refusing to move. We sat like that for a few more minutes before Fang decided it would be okay to move to his, our bed. I can't exactly get used to that. He laid down on a pillow staring at me who was sitting at his feet criss-cross.

"Do you need anything while we are in a fully stocked house?"

"Nothing I didn't already have."

He grinned leaning up so that he was eye to eye with me, well he was a few inches above my eyes but you get the picture. His hand molded over the right side of my face all the while staring into my eyes. He kissed me on the forehead,

"Honey, I know you refuse to leave, but it would be a problem if someone burned the house down, it would make it just a little noticeable that we were here."

I pouted at him, but I knew he was right. He gave me a final hug before I walked out of the room.

**A/N: Okay the chapter wasn't one of my favorite, but I am having a writers block. So, IDEA'S ARE NEEDED! I value every comment people give me! **

**Random question: ****For you Twilight fans (Spoiler if you haven't read the third book or the first one for that matter): How come in the first book Bella was the one that wanted to get married to Edward, but Edward was strongly against it when in the third book Bella freaked out saying she didn't want to get married and Edward was totally for marriage? -just something random I picked out of the book while rereading it, so if anyone has an idea why please tell me because that strangely annoys me.**


	10. privation

**A/N: All right I am going to make a goal to make this a really long chapter!!! Cheer **

**I do have a few questions for ya guys though: One: Do you like the different POV or would you rather just Max? I personally like different ones since you can tell what everyone is thinking. Two: How many people think I should make a bleach story because I am in the mood to? And three: If you say no to the first one then which anime/book (Varies since I have not seen nor read everything) should I do? So, if you guys take the time to read this and send me a review I will try to speed up the writing process! - **_**Your neko writer**_

Chapter 10

**Max's POV**

"okay, who broke the lamp?" I said with a questioning grin. Fang was right once again, all hell breaks loose when we aren't around.

They all gave a stare at Gazzy.

"I'm sorry it wasn't my fault!"

Gazzy begged on his knees in a praying position. Apparently the word spread about what we did to Iggy, and like we would ever do that to someone else besides him.

After Gazzy and I cleaned up the remains of the shattered glass lamp we made sure to put them away in a closet or some other safe hiding place until we leaved that way it looks like it just happened to fall over on it's own without our help.

"Can we play outside in the snow Max?" Angel pleaded.

she stared out the window to the new fallen sheet of snow. I hadn't even realized it.

"If you stay close to the house and Iggy for that matter."

"Why do I have to go?" Iggy defensively stated with his arms crossed against his chest.

My smile grew and I could my feel my eyes strain, " I think the question is what will happen to you if you _don't _go?"

**Iggy's POV**

Max is scary… I quickly pushed all the kids out the door feeling a gust of harsh winter winds. Before I closed the door completely I poked my head back in,

"Now you two don't go overboard."

Max gave a scary growl, and with that I slammed the door shut running to catch up with everyone.

**Fang's POV**

I wonder what broke? I heard something hard slam to the ground making a glass shattering noise. Besides that stay thought I couldn't get my mind off of Max. Her smile, her laugh, and even her body seemed so far away.

"I'm such a love sick puppy."

I moaned into the pillow that smelled like her reminding me that she had slept in this bed the night before. A soft giggle filled my ears while mysterious hands appeared on my back rubbing in between my wings, I was in complete ecstasy.

"Max?"

I let out moaning a little.

"No it's Iggy. Of course who else?"

she let out a small laugh while she climbed on top of my back her butt resting on my lower butt.

"Well, if this was Iggy. Let's just say we've would've needed a lot of bleach to clean the carpets."

Two measly sentences and I could hardly get through them both without keeping my pleasurable outbursts to myself.

"If it was Iggy I would be mighty jealous."

With that she let her body slowly lie down against my back, her mouth at my neck, nibbling a little.

"Come on-" I moaned, "What if someone walks in?"

I didn't exactly want these types of images implanted in the flocks heads.

"They left. Sledding or something like that."

She said quickly starting to massage my shoulders. It felt so damn good and we could keep at this for at least an hour, two if we were lucky.

"This isn't fair. You don't get any pleasure out of this," I said while shaking her off my back onto the spot next to me.

"Besides it's my turn." I laid on top of her this time staring down at her face, our noses touching.

"Well?"

"Give me a second, I'm looking at a piece of art."

I grinned realizing my lips were burning to meet with hers, which I knew wouldn't happen, not until I was over this damn bug. So, I settled with the second best thing I could have done, my lips pressed against her exposed collar bone. From this position I could clearly see a black bra similar to the one she was sporting early only that this one made my hormones rage. She unexpectedly pulled my head up with her hands on both sides of my cheeks,

"I'm not afraid of a simple stomach bug."

With that she leaned in kissing me dead on making my legs shake. I pulled away reluctantly,

"Fine have it your way."

Once again we had returned to the position, her hands were starting to pull feathers out as her hands had a spasm. While still leaning into her I grabbed the hands that were readying to pull out another handful with mine securing them to my waist.

"Much better" I said breathlessly as we resurfaced for air.

"And I've been holding out for how long?"

I muttered trying to think where my head has been the past day. I tried to go in for round three, but I was interrupted by the answering machine that had picked up a message. My ears focused on the sound, mimicking Max.

"Rae! Why aren't you back yet you said you'd be home by noon today.," a teenagers voice caught my attention, "well, call me back later. Can't wait to hang out."

Both our eyes lit up realizing what the message implied,

"They're coming back today? We have to go."

The world was defiantly against me having joy. I reluctantly lifted myself up pecking the lovely avian lying under me.

"We might as well pack some food and what not."

Looking around the house indicated that it might need a good cleaning job to.

"Better idea I clean you pack," Max said slowly not looking forward to her job.

In record time the house was exactly where we left it minus the shattered pieces of glass next to the couch.

"there is a million blankets in this house I'm sure they won't miss five."

I stated holding up a few multi colored blankets.

"There's six of us? How do you get five?" she wondered counting on her fingers making sure she wasn't miss counting.

"Well, I don't want them to go wondering where all their sheets went. Besides, that would guarantee us some together time,"

I held up the red one that we had slept together in for the first time, which was defiantly big enough for both of us.

"Finally we're home."

An exhausted voice echoed through the house along with a slamming of a car door.

"Shit."

I muttered heading toward the back door ushering Max and myself through it closing it in sync with the opening front door.

**A/N: Not my best chapter. Lots of Faxness though**, **,so can't wait for reviews I'll be waiting!!!!-**_**Your Neko writer**_


	11. restive

**A/N: Okay after the extremely long wait I am yet again writing another chapter. But the only reason I waited so long to do this story was because people favored the other stories, so if you want me to write faster on this story I would be a good idea to review and what not.**

Chapter 10

(Max POV)

We've been flying for a day straight, we haven't even had time to sleep once we left the house. I missed it, but not as much as I missed flying.

"When are we resting Max?"

Nudge moaned from behind me. The sun was mostly down, so I guessed now would be as good as time as any.

"We could head down now."

I stated nonchalantly letting everyone decide what they wanted to do. Of course everyone including myself were egger to touch the ground.

For dinner Iggy made pasta, it was fabulous for only noodles.

"I'm going to go get water, I think I saw a stream I while back."

I grabbed the large water jug we swiped from the house.

"I think I should come too, remember last time you went to get something from a river?"

Fang added in walking over to me. Pulling the container out of my hands. He was going to hold that excuse to me every time I say the word water. I could hear it now, 'sorry Max you can't take a shower by yourself there's too much water.' Actually I didn't mind that thought

"Ew! Max, PG thoughts."

Angel shouted. My face turned red, I totally forgot she could read and see my thoughts. Poor Angel, she'll be scarred for life.

Before I could say anything else Fang pulled me through the woods grinning a little.

(Angel POV)

"I think I'm going to be sick."

I said holding a hand over my mouth.

"Why what were they thinking about?" My brother asked.

"Well,"

everyone was listening in wondering what they actually think about and I was going to tell them in complete detail since I shouldn't be the only one suffering,

"Max was thinking about getting in a shower, naked, with Fang, while Fang,"

everyone was staring wide eyed at me,

"was thinking about inserting his-

Iggy cut me off holding his hand over my mouth.

"Okay we get the picture."

My gut feeling told me that Fang's thought would come true, grouse. By that time Nudge was puking into the bushes and I was right next to her.

(Fang POV)

Crap, Angel probably heard my thoughts before I left camp. They just slipped, I tried to push that into the back of my mind until I was out of range. It shouldn't be this hard to contain R rated thoughts.

"So, what were you thinking about before leaving camp?"

I smirked at Max while grabbing her hand that seemed too lonely by itself.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what your thinking about."

She blushed, probably thinking I would say no.

"Alright."

Her grip on my hand tightened a little.

"Well, I was thinking about how you don't really trust me around water anymore and then my mind switched modes and decided to think about what you would say involving taking a shower, alone."

She paused before murmuring the last word. I turned a slight shade of pink from the thought because I might have actually used that excuse if we were still in a house.

"Alright your turn what were you thinking about?"

Damn, it was my turn. I could lie, but then I would feel bad because I lied to her,

"having sex with you."

How could I say hat so boldly? Her blush grew to her entire face, she store straight down at her feet. Yeah, maybe lying would have been a better option.

"Oh,"

was all she said seeming to process something in her mind.

"it was only a thought Max. You can calm down I wasn't going to suddenly attack you, raping you on the forest floor."

She starred at me making my heart miss a beat.

"Technically it's only considered rape if you do it against a person's will."

she added in moving closer, her head resting on my shoulder. My arm instinctually wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"So, your saying I could pin you to a tree right now and you'd be fine with it?"

This amused me,

"maybe."

I hated the word maybe,

"maybe? So does that mean to find out my answer I will have to test my theory?"

I grinned knowing this was most likely what she wanted.

"Maybe."

That I took as a yes, so I grabbed her other hand pulling them behind her back, nesting her body into a tree. I made one last check to make sure she was okay with what I was doing and not taking advantage of the situation, she looked content so I continued.

**A/N: Sorry it's short and a little lemony which honestly isn't my style, but next chapter will with luck be better! -Your Neko Writer**


	12. arrogate

**A/N: I know everyone wants to know what happens? Here let me answer for you; of course! Now I want to attempt to make this a long chapter, don't hurt me if it's not. P.S my bleach story is starting to take over my first priority spot so the more reviews ideas the more I right!!! Oh and one more thing, this chapter is a little more sexual and normally I'm not that type of writer usually I just leave off right before it happens, but if I did that then there would hardly be a chapter. That's if I do decide to have them do 'it'**

Chapter 12

(Fang POV)

I forcibly slammed Max's body into the nearest tree, of course my arms taking the brunt of the hit leaving her only a little shaken. To my surprise she wasn't fazed at all, but instead she looked ecstatic.

"Horny Max." I thought to myself.

All though who was I to say she was horny, I could feel my member starting to swell

"I thought you were being sarcastic." She said in a playful voice.

"At first I was, but then I grew founder of my idea." I said just as playful.

My hand creped up her shirt caressing her lower torso, it was so smooth and soft. How did she keep it that way with so much fighting? I soon realized that I was so absorbed with my thoughts that I was neglecting her lips. They looked lonely, so I bent in joining both our lips taking it very slowly savoring each moment because seriously when was the next time we would have alone time like this? Never that's when. I chewed on her bottom lip, a few moans slipping out. Slow down Fang just slow down. Max seemed to agree with my thoughts, she wanted to cherish the moment just as much as me. To hell with savoring, this was taking to long. I parted her lips with my tongue sliding in gracefully meeting hers which was more than happy to greet mine to its house. We were going at it more rapidly, her hands to my surprise had slid up my shirt to my chest, leaving the lower half of my torso bare.

(Max POV)

The feel of his cold skin made a shiver run through my vanes. I would never forget this, even if it only lasted for a few more minutes.

"Fang," I breathed, hesitantly breaking away for air.

"Yeah?" he replied gasping for breath.

"I-"

My sentence was interrupted by a cracking twig behind me. What flock member was there watching, or listening to our make out session? I straightened myself out quickly fixing my hair that was messed up at some point in time, Fang followed my lead.

"Um? This is uh?"

I turned quickly expecting to face a disgusted kid probably thinking, "Yuck, my brother and sister are making out!" If it was me I would have been groused out, but the fact was that it wasn't me nor was it either of them instead I turned to face a legion of erasers pointing guns in our direction.

(Iggy POV)

"They've been gone for twenty minutes, calm down."

For some odd reason Nudge was freaking out screaming about how she had a bad feeling something horrible was happening. In fact that may be true since if what I think is happening then yes it was absolutely dreadful.

(Nudge POV)Don't know where this came from

My gut is telling me something bad is happening. I don't know what, but something is happening! My pace sped up, encircling the campfire five times per second.

"But, what if-" I was silenced by Iggy's ,

"No"

"But-"

"Forget it."

He laid back, resembling a person cloud gazing, but I knew for a fact he could not see the sky above him nor could he see the brilliant, majestic rays of the setting sun off the western horizon. I felt sorry for him, not being able to experience some joys in life. Not that he wasn't deprived to begin with just like the rest of us.

(Max POV)

There wasn't much I could do but stand there hands raised above my head. We may have been super strong and tough, but bullet proof we were not.

"What a joyous surprise." I said sarcastically.

"I'm sure it is." A too familiar voice echoed from the back of the crowd, a voice belonging to non other than my half brother Ari.

(A/N: I am aware that she doesn't find this out until late third book but let's pretend for the sake of the story that she found out sooner.)

"I see you want something?" I growled at him.

"Feisty as always I see," his grin grew, "Anyways, I came for none other than you."

My body automatically shifted to a defensive pose.

"There's an easy way or a hard way." he smirked.

"Then I chose the hard way."

I was about to pounce when Ari begun to talk again, "Really? So you okay if the hard way pertains to your friend there getting shot through, along with a few painful injuries of your own."

That stopped me in my tracks, I didn't care if I had some bad injuries, but the fact Fang was in danger made me paralyzed.

"That's what I thought." he laughed back.

What a nasty little kid. As I strode forward a step I was quickly intercepted by Fang's arm wrapping around me, his body taking a defensive stance in front of mine.

"Who said you can just take her?" he snarled, sounding blood thirsty.

"Fang…" I mouthed, wondering what he was doing. If I refused he would be dead. Didn't he understand that?

"Unfortunately, we don't need you, not to mention you are in no position to argue." He spat at Ari's foot, making him step back.

"Fang let go." I pulled away from him, leaving a trail of hurt in his eyes.

It wasn't my choice I had to go. It's only a short walk to the rest of the flock then who knows what would happen.

"I see your being cooperative." Ari said in a pleased voice.

"yeah, well don't get too used to that." I mumbled walking towards him.

"we must do something about that." he said confusing me.

"Do about what? My talking?"

He laughed like a mad man, "No I mean walking."

"What?!?" I gasped as he pulled a gun out of it's holder that hung off his hip.

"What are you-" Fang didn't have time to finish his response before the sound of gun shot fired through the air, metal piercing through my upper thigh.

"Max!" I heard a muffled yell as I dropped to the floor in pain.

"That's better." Ari said smugly walking away.

"Oh my god Max," I heard Fang gasp kneeling down besides me.

His arm went under my head while the other one glazed over the wound. The pain was unbearable, my eyes began to water. I could feel Fang's soft, yet firm finger tips wipe the tear away.

"Fang?" my consciousness was shutting down, slowly, but my conscious seconds were numbered.

"WHY?" Fang screamed I'm assuming at Ari as his grip tightened slightly on my neck.

"We can't have her running away can we?" he chuckled.

Apparently he had no heart what so ever. I mean seriously any other boy would be sobbing their eyes out if they just shot their own blood.

"Fang it hurts." I half shouted. I didn't care about staying strong anymore, all I wanted was for the unbearable pain to go away.

"Oh Max." Fang pleaded.

(Fang POV)

What the hell was he thinking? Shooting her in the leg? Is he insane? The wound looked horribly painful. She was holding up so well considering the amount of blood gushing out.

"You might want to wrap something around that cut before she bleeds to death." he said nonchalantly leaning against a nearby tree.

"So much for you guys needing her. Wouldn't you want her alive?" His logic was idiotic.

"Well, I never said that, but do you really want to take a chance?"

I swear if Max wasn't in my need I would have beaten him to a bloody pulp.

There is no way this guy was going to take my Max away from me. That's when I realized that if I didn't stop the bleeding, I would be the one responsible for taking Max away, only this 'away' would be unreachable with no chance of getting her back. I quickly ripped off my black shirt, with a little difficulty considering the whole wing situation, but I got it off. Carefully I wrapped the wound with only a few objections from Max, but she seemed to bare it. The final result wasn't exactly top grade, but it was good enough.

"Thanks for doing my job, I'll take her now." Ari walked over holding his hands out waiting for me to back away.

He had another thing coming if he thought I was going to hand her over that easily. My back hunched over her body as I few growls leaked out of my mouth.

"Do you want me to shoot the other leg?" A spark of fear ignited in Max's eyes, the fearless Max was scared.

Slowly and hesitantly I backed away gritting my teeth, bearing my hands.

Max…A tear left a trail of salty liquid across my cheek, they were taking her away and there was nothing I could do but sit and watch.

(Iggy POV)

"Was that a gun shot?" the familiar sound rang through my ears alerting every sense, well besides sight of course. But if I did have all my five senses my sight would defiantly be on high alert.

"Oh my god." Gazzy added in to the screaming produced by Angel and Nudge.

Were they stupid that would just give us away.

"Stay quiet. If we stay here unnoticed then we should be fine."

A worried gasp leaked out of Nudges mouth, "that's the direction Max and Fang headed in."

Shit, what the hell happened? 

(Angel POV)

We ended up running in the direction of the sound, yeah I know what your thinking; Are we stupid why would you run toward the gun shot? Well, there's an easy answer; either of them would do the same for us in a heart beat. I spotted Fang up ahead starring into the abyss.

"Fang." I yelled, a tiny bit out of breath. "What happened?"

He didn't have to answer I already heard and saw the whole thing in my head,

_why Max? Why did they take her away from me? Why?_

The same sentence ran through his head over and over.

"oh no," I gasped covering my mouth with my hand, "Max."

"What about Max?" Iggy chimed in, oblivious to everything that was going on.

This was the tough part about reading minds, you had to break the bad news to everyone.

"They took Max." I said in a hushed voice looking at my feet.

"Who?" he replied, "Who do you think?" I practically yelled.

All was silent. What now?

Max was gone.

Fang was in pieces.

Iggy was clueless.

Nudge was emotionally paralyzed.

Gazzy was confused.

And I was heart broken.

The glue that held us together evaporated.

_...to be continued..._

**A/N: Okay what a chapter! I adore reviews people! Once again let me remind you, the more reviews the better chances of a faster update will be! The purple/blue (Don't know what people would classify it as) is your friend as is mine! It's beckoning to you! You know you wanna!-Your Neko Writer**


	13. doul

**A/N: well that was quite a cliff hanger I left you guys on huh? Well, out of the goodness of my heart I decided to update quickly since you know 100 reviews!!!! Awesome! I honestly never thought I would get there, but with all your help I did and if you guys really want to make me happy, you'll help me get to 200! **

Chapter 13

(Fang POV)

"Let's go."

I said hesitantly walking through the small crowd that was known as the flock. My gut told me to take off right now, trying to get Max back, out of the hands of 'them'. The problem was my duty kept me planted on the ground protecting the rest of my 'family', Max was special to me, but she would have wanted me to stay with everyone, not abandoned them to look for her. That was the type of person she was.

"But what about Max?" Nudge cried wiping tears from her face.

I just kept walking, knowing that if I talked at all my resolve would weaken. Her name was hard enough to hear without crying out with emotional pain.

"Let's go." I emphasized the importance of my words.

We were leaving and that was that. Where? I had no clue, but I needed to get far away, well at least get them to safety before giving in to temptation. Everyone followed as we headed back to camp. Since the erasers were long gone I thought it would be safe to camp out here for the night. The sun had set hours ago, leading me to believe that it was around ten or so. I didn't bother to sleep, I knew that visions of Max would dance around my head, making me go insane. The flock were all sleeping minus me and Iggy who was besides me drinking out of the water jug.

"We'll get her back don't worry. We've escaped many times let me remind you."

His words made me more frustrated, "That's exactly it, we were lucky too many times. Our luck has run out." I clenched my fist tight turning my knuckles white, "We all knew that we'd get picked off one by one. But-" I paused not being able to mutter her name, it was too painful.

"You can't talk like that!" Iggy raised his voice an octave. "Max will come back, she will."

He had my shirt clenched in his hand.

(Iggy POV)

Who was I trying to convince? Me or Fang? What if she didn't come back? The flock would be helpless and soon enough we'd start to drift away. What am I saying? Max or no Max we are a family we stick by each other to the end, no matter how close it was.

"Iggy I can't lose her. No, I won't." his words became soft and passionate, he was clearly talking his mind.

That by the way is a rare occasion for a boy to do.

"damn it Iggy, I just can't. I'm in love with her. It feels like someone just ripped out my heart and roasted it over a campfire."

This was bad, he was beginning to break down. He was the only source of leader ship that could possibly make good decisions. I was blind, Nudge freaked out over everything, and everyone else was too young.

"Pull yourself together man."

I pulled his limp body up making him face me in the eyes.

"We need a god damn leader. Max was, is our leader, but she is temporarily out of commision, so it's your job to take up the slack. Understand?"

Yeah, I was proud of my speech and apparently he took some pointers out of it since I could sense his body stiffen, pulling himself out of my grip. There was my best friend.

"Okay, so as second in command I say now is a good time for bed Huh?" There was a hint of leadership in my voice, but it was toned down by the loud yawn he produced at the same time.

"Eye eye sir." I gave a fake solute and threw my green blanket, or so I was told over myself thinking about how Max would ever have a chance of escaping.

I knew Fang was right about our luck running out, but I would never admit it, at least out loud.

(Fang POV)

I store at my best friend who was happily snoring next to our campfire. His speech lifted my spirits, somewhat, but the emptiness was still there, ache filling my heart with pain. The red crochet blanket that covered my body seemed two sizes too big. I swore then and there that I would one day snuggle next to my beloved under this very blanket. My resolve was set and damn it I wasn't going to waver.

"Max where ever you are, I swear I will find you!" I whispered into the air.

(Max POV)

Everything ached , my head, arms, and my thigh. I couldn't move any part of my body, I was completely numb. In fact, I was actually intensely cold as well. My eyes slowly wrenched open, of course as soon as I did that I wanted to close them again. I was at school, tied and bound inside a small metal cage in my black bra and underwear yet again.

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Well, that was a pretty depression chapter. I promise action will come and you won't have to read about an emotionally unbalance Fang...unless of course you like Fang out of whack then I would be glad to type more like that, but chances are that nobody would like that Anyways I have a really IMPORTANT question for you all:**

**Okay, my English teacher loved my writing so much that she recommended me for a writing contest that only people with recommendations fro teachers can get in, but I have to write a 2000 or less word short story on any type of fiction…here's the problem, I don't know what to write about so if anyone has any suggestions pleased tell me! I'm in dyer need of a good, original idea. Here's some things I already want to put into it:**

**A) Romance (duh!)**

**B) Teenagers between 15 and 18**

**C) Not a girly girl novel…simply because I'm not a girly girl**

**D) No sports**

**E) Must be supper original, like I mean a plot line that no one has ever real used before!**

**F)Some exciting plot line with action**

**G) And of course no extreme violence (Rules don't allows strong violence nor sexual themes.)**

**H) I could go on through the whole alphabet, but I decide not to!**

_**I greatly appreciate it if you're actually going to give me an idea, I need one badly. Also, I'll make it worth your while… THE IDEA I THINK IS BEST WILL GET HALF THE NEXT CHAPTER BEFORE ANYONE ELSE! Think about the advantages!-Your Neko Writer**_

Conversation between Ari and Writer

Ari: How come I look like a bad guy? pout

Me: ….Because you are?

Ari: Says who?

Me: Says James Patterson…. Where you going?

Ari: Going to chat with Mr. P

Me: Tackles to ground

Ari: What did you do that for crazy lunatic?

Me: What if he doesn't make a fourth Maximum Ride?


	14. ineffectual

**A/N: Wow I'm updating really fast lately! You all must be so proud! Anyway I'm starting to get a little writers block which is bad since I hadn't exactly figured out what was going to happen. I don't really plan ahead much. **

Chapter 14

(Max POV)

My eyes locked on the black make shift bandage wrapped around my thigh, it was Fang's shirt. I hadn't even realized that he had done that. My body had gotten rid of the invading drug a few hours ago, but that didn't mean I was at 100 percent.

"Hello Max." A Chinese scientist knocked against the cage.

I wasn't a freaking puppy in a kennel.

"We would like to begin." a grin crossed his lips, by his expression I could tell whatever was about to occur was going to be quite painful. Two large older model erasers appeared on both sides of the cage door. Slowly they opened the metal door, preparing for resilience. It's not that I wanted to go easy, but it was the fact that I was drugged. If it was my way then apparently blood would be gushing out of their noses by now. They dragged me into a pure white room. The smell was making me dry haul, cleaning and sterilizing products didn't mix well with my stomach. A row of scientists were stationed next to a long lime green chair which contained restraints. Oh and what do you know there are some for wings to, they thought of everything. With a few objections from me they finally latched me in, eventually covering my mouth with cloth since they came to fear my teeth.

"Now Max if you don't stop fussing we won't giving you numbing solution."

My better judgment made me stop, if the pain was going to be so unbearable for them to give me a pain killer then it must be bad. I could feel the injection run through my body, slowly shutting down my consciousness, I was not a happy camper.

(Fang POV)

We hit upper California by the next afternoon. It's been about a day since Max had been gone, and I was about to snap.

"Okay what's the plan?" I repeated for the fourth time in the last hour.

They all sighed repeating in unison, "We stay out of sight until you come back."

Iggy mumbled, "I've created a monster."

I let that slip, but went on questioning, "And if I don't come back?"

A slight look of fear crossed each and everyone of their eyes just for a second, "We run, far away."

Well, I assumed they got the gist of the idea.

"I'm off." I shouted already in the air.

Two hours and I should be near the school, my heart was thumping harder and harder as the seconds ticked by. My attitude had changed since the river accident I must admit. Maybe it was the fact that it felt like nothing could have been hidden anymore?

(Max POV)

I could see, barely, but light shown through. Nobody was around, it was quiet. "Where am I?" I mumbled to myself feeling sharp pain from both my thigh and strangely from my pancreas. What the hell did they do? My limbs were tide down, to what appeared to be a bed. I was even covered by a blanket. Something odd was happening. This place was more homey. For goodness sakes their was a TV bolted to the floor, not to mention I was on a….queen sized bed? A tan carpet covered the floor as well. The room itself was small, but decent sized. From the style of my cell I was assuming they wanted something from me, something that they couldn't do by themselves. The ruffling behind the door across the room told me someone was coming in. I was right, a girl with long orange hair with glasses stepped through the door.

"Hello Max," her face contain a genuine smile, "I'm you doctor Miss Cullen (E/N: No relation to Twilight, I just got the idea of a doctor from it, that's it.)

A doctor? Since when did I have to be healthy. They most defiantly wanted something. She sat on the side of the bed bending over untying my arms and legs. I was glad that blood was able to circulate again. My body wouldn't even allow me to sit up so I decided to listen to what she wanted to say.

"Our research lab has had a 'experiment' they had wanted to try for many years, ever since you were born, but the needed to wait, until you became older." She paused, she actually looked uncomfortable saying any of this to me. It must have been her first day. "You've had your period correct?" she stated staring away.

I nodded not getting where this was going.

She smiled "When?" My face must have been disoriented since she repeated the question, "When was the last time you'd had it?"

I knew what the question was, but I didn't understand why this was important at all. She sighed knowing that I was refusing to answer. If this was a big unsolved mystery then even if it wasn't that irrelevant I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing.

Her hand slowly pressed down on part of my lower stomach which made it burn like crazy, "Okay stop," I partially screamed, "last week."

The pressure slowly disappeared, this girl was a specialist in whatever she just did.

"That's all I need to know." She gave me one last warm smile before exiting writing something down on a clipboard she had previously dropped on a table right next to the door. That smile though, it almost made me feel like someone cared.

(Iggy POV)

"Go fish." I yawned.

This had to be the longest lasting card game in the universe, but no one dared stop it. This was the only thing preventing our minds to wander to horrible possibilities.

"Damn," Gazzy moaned.

"Hey, don't use that type of-" I dropped it, it didn't matter if he swore, he's seen and done much worse.

"Any twos'" I muttered while taking the card Angel handed me.

Well, that was the last of my cards. "How do you win every time Iggy? Your blind for goodness sake." he shifted around, I could hear the shuffling of cards. " I swear he's been faking all these years, there's no way he could even win scrabble." he moaned to himself.

(Fang POV)

Okay two guards by the front door and one around back, not exactly tight security. I snuck bush to bush staying out of sight, now that I could see clearer I could tell they weren't even erasers, just normal human guards. This would be a piece of cake. In one swift movement I high kicked the first guard in the head then dropped kicked the other in the crouch. They were both out cold.

"Wow, I don't even have to take out the third guard." I though to myself.

I slowly opened the door to a dark hallway with several doors. This would take a while.

**A/N: Okay we'll I wonder if any of you guys can guess what the experiment is going to be. It's very interesting! Well, I would love a lot of reviews since I posted so quick out of the goodness of my heart. And if you want my heart to stay nice reviews are essential. -Your Neko Writer**


	15. Germane

**A/N: Okay so I couldn't hold off my excitement. I had to write what happened next. I could only leave the computer for like two minutes before it drew me back. Why am I so weak? So, yeah you all win here's the next chapter. Oh wait there is something else I wanted to say to you all. **

**Avian Girl ****(Plus) ****Avian Boy ****(Equals) ****Avian Baby**

**Do the math…**

Chapter 15

(Max POV)

What's going on? I'm confused…they brought me, two helpings of steak and vegetables. This didn't make any sense what so ever. It tasted absolutely perfect, like it was shipped in from the other side of the continent. The weirdest part though is that I've had no tests in hours, not even a needle. I was comfortable, well minus the fact I was still in my underwear, but still content. Maybe I was dead? Or at least not near the school that had so harshly treated the flock. That's right the flock, I gasped in horror thinking about how I almost forgot about them. I hope they were safe, where ever they were. Fang's last expression made me sad inside, it looked so pained. He'd better not dare come near this place, his place is protecting the flock not me. I looked down shifting the corn from one side of the plate to the other. What I said was true, I would be here for a while if not forever. There's no way Fang would leave our family alone for me. And I defiantly did not want him to.

(Fang POV)

"Fifteen" I grunted knocking the last eraser in the hallway out.

This really helped with my frustration with not being able to find Max's room, cell, cage whatever she was in. It's not like I was going to ask directions…Wait, that was a good idea. Boy was I stupid. I casually walked down the next hallway trying to grab someone's attention when I saw a German scientist walking out of a door reading something off a clipboard. With much agility I came up behind him, locking his head in a choke hold,

"Where is Max?" I said in a very angry voice, I scared myself.

"Max? Oh you'd mean da bird girl, no?" His accent really pissed me off, but at least he knew where she was.

"Where…is ….she?" I strained my voice showing the importance of her location.

"She'd be in da rooms in da next wing ova." he was shaking, most likely hoping my grip would loosen soon.

"I don't work here you idiot, how am I supposed to know where that is?" My grip tightened.

"Go straight, take a right follow that hallway and to the end of that there is a staircase. Go up it take another right then left, go straight, then third door down."

Holy cow, did they all have maps implanted in their brain… actually I don't want to know that answer.

Quickly I knocked him out, continuing on my journey. I only caught the words upstairs third door in, so I went with my gut.

(Max POV)

"How's the food miss Ride?" Miss Cullen asked while walking back into my room.

"good." I let out slowly not knowing what they wanted me for.

"You're friend is on the way." She let out another smile that seemed to warm my insides.

Wait, who Fang? "Fang," I whispered into the air.

"Yeah, but that also means I have to get you ready." Her smile faded as she walked closer. She stuck me with a long needle and pulled a long rope out from behind her back, this was the first gesture of bad will I had ever seen from her. "What are you doing?" I cautiously said while trying to back up, but my back only hit the backboard. She reached in grabbing a hand which was now being wrapped in rope. She achieved success by tying both hands behind my head to the base of the bed.

"I don't understand any of what's going on." I shout loud enough for the whole state to hear me.

"Max, it isn't my place t be doing this, but I have no choice." She was evading my questions.

That meant I had to piece this all together by myself. Okay, she wanted to know my period date, she also gave me really good food, I was being kept healthy and comfortable, and now I'm being tied down to a bed post waiting for Fang? My head was spinning none of this made sense. Or did it?

"oh, my god." it all fit together perfectly, how was I so stupid. Fang was an idiot. Why did he come?

(Fang POV)

"-what's going on?" I could hear Max's scream coming from down the hall.

It was amazing I could even make it this far. Pure determination that's what it is. A scientist with orange hair walked out of her room with a saddened expression. That bitch whatever she did to Max I swear I will do the same ten times worse. I pushed her aside ramming her hard into the wall outside the door.

"Max!" I screamed slamming the door open running in as fast as humanly possible.

Now, what I saw inside was not at all what I expected. My jaw dropped, "Max? What the hell did they do to you?" My expression was probably priceless, of course it would have been if the girl your in dire love with was tied down to a bed mostly naked. She had a gag in place, making her unable to speak. Slowly I made my way over to her bed side, still out of whack. Once I removed the material she blurted very quickly, "Are you stupid? Why did you come?"

That hurt. "Well, I can see it was a good thing I came. Because at the view I'm seeing right now I can tell something was going to happen."

She began struggling against her restraints, she wasn't making this easy to untie.

"You're an idiot," What is it blow up and Fang day? "They've been waiting for you!"

This caught me off guard, why would they be waiting for me unless they were planning on me… oh god.

"There not-" She nodded starring the opposite direction turning bright red, it almost rivaled my shade of crimson.

"Welcome Fang." A man's voice came from over a speaker.

"Apparently you figured out what we want from both of you, so get to it. We promise not to watch."

A few laughs came from the background.

"And if I refuse" I said wondering what type of torture they'd put me through.

"Simple, we shock Max until you do. You see that rope on her is a very good conductor. It would be a shame if we had to move on to the next set of oldest Avian's in you 'flock'"

That would be Iggy and nudge. I felt like up chucking. That image would haunt me for years to come. A growl escaped my mouth before slinging my leg over Max's torso positioning both hands on either side of her head.

"What are you doing?" she half screamed starting to wiggle.

I held her still leaning down.

"Max it can't be helped. That would be Iggy and Nudge, we can't make them do that, not to mention they'd kill you." I whispered in her ear leaning down.

She turned her head facing me in the eyes. They were covered in acknowledgement, she knew this was the only way.

**A/N: Yeah, I know really crappy chapter, but I wanted to get it out. Oh and yes, I know how much all of you guys don't want a Fang Jr. And believe me I don't want one either**. **But that's not what I'm asking, what I do want to know is if you guys want a lemon or not. Just because they do it doesn't mean it will work.-Your Neko Writer**


	16. ennui

**A/N: Okay everyone but one person said yes to lemon so yeah here it is! And just because their going to be forced against their will doesn't mean it will lower there respect for each other…if that makes sense. Also, I would like to thank you for all the really good reviews. Most were really long! I was so happy. Speaking of happy, I won my volleyball game woo! One other thing, I don't get very intimate with my lemons so don't expect ALL 'details'**

_Previously…_

"_What are you doing?" she half screamed starting to wiggle._

_I held her still leaning down._

"_Max it can't be helped. That would be Iggy and Nudge, we can't make them do that, not to mention they'd kill you." I whispered in her ear leaning down._

_She turned her head facing me in the eyes. They were covered in acknowledgement, she knew this was the only way._

Chapter 16

(Fang POV)

Well, it's not like I didn't want to do this, but this wasn't exactly how I pictured it. I slowly picked up my body, sliding over Max onto the floor next to the bed. My back up shirt that I had put on after giving the black one to Max came off at human speed. I could do it so much faster, but this was something that was meant to be slow, even if it was forced. Next to come off were my jeans that were smothered in dirt as it was. I left my black boxers on, there was no way I would go nude with a group of professors examining us. Seriously, we do it just like everyone else, it's not that special.

(Max POV)

The rope was beginning to cut into my wrists, hopefully Fang would hurry up, the sooner the better I suppose. Too bad I couldn't enjoy this to full capacity. I felt a blush rush across my face as I stared at the mostly nude Fang, so handsome. The daily work-outs of beating erasers to a pulp defiantly had it's advantages. He strode closer to me, a foot away from the bed staring into my eyes. Why was I so nervous? I did do it with him before…maybe because then nobody was watching?

"Max…" his voice trailed off while gazing my body up and down.

A brief grimace crossed his lips. He didn't have to finish his sentence I knew what was to happen and was fine with it. I nodded giving him the okay. Wow, a gentlemen when he knows no matter what I say he'd have to force me.

(Gazzy POV)

"How could you possibly win battleship?" I shouted at Iggy.

We had acquired a couple bored games to pass the time, like monopoly, Life, and of course battleship.

"Well, this is the only game that your not allowed to actually see anything. Plus, I can here where you place your ships on the bored."

I got up pounding him with them game bored making ships fly everywhere.

"Cheater!" I cried chasing him around a few trees.

"No, it's tactical thinking!" he encouraged taking flight in mid air, stalling so I rammed into a tree, hard.

(Iggy POV)

"Gazzy?" I said quietly, I heard him ram into something, but he never got up to my knowledge.

"Iggy, he's out cold, the tree got the better of him."

Everyone started to laugh which made me relieved, they weren't grieving or anything.

Good job Gazzy! You and your hard head.

(Fang POV)

Max laid there so ever still, she was so strong it made my heart beat more rapid.

"Okay."

My stalling couldn't be held off any longer, it was now or never, literally. My leg went back over her torso lightly placing my butt on her lower stomach. First thing was first, privacy. I pulled the thick quit over both our bodies, including our heads. If they thought we were so primitive as to have them watch they were sadly mistaken. With great care I gripped Max's bra straps, trying to figure how to take it off. Last time Max had done this herself, but it was apparent I had to figure this out myself this time. She actually giggled as my hands tried figuring out the correct method of doing this.

"Try the back." She said in a hushed tone.

My cheeks turned red, but it was too dark for her to tell, thankfully.

"Right, I knew that." I corrected her also in a whisper.

For the next couple of minutes our voices were hushed in a soft tone.

"Yes, of course." she said sarcastically.

Slowly, I reached around her back finding my goal. This was harder said then done, sitting up while your head was getting beat down by a blanket.

"I have an idea." I said smirking.

My head lowered onto her chest, much more comfortable.

"Finally." I gasped beginning to remove her bra.

Uh oh.

"I have a problem."

She saw it to, if her arms were tied up them I couldn't slip it off.

"Break it." She said quickly.

"But, then you won't have a-"

"Don't worry I could convert it to a strapless later."

I wasn't sure if she was lying or not since like an ordinary teenage boy I couldn't study the subject of bras or girls for that matter. With my strength I easily broke both straps allowing me to remove it. Wow, no matter how many times Max's chest was visible to me it looked better each time. My face lowered to hers kissing her passionately on the lips slipping my tongue through a small opening. Her saliva tasted sweet and made me want this a hell of a lot more. It felt a little awkward that Max couldn't do her part in the matter. She was missing out, which in return made me urn for her soft touch.

(Max POV)

Fang felt amazing, all though if I wasn't at a disadvantage I would have flipped him so I was on top, the feeling of control made me horny. I caught the blush before it came out, never thought I would admit that about myself. Slowly Fang broke the kiss, my lips still searching for his since my eyes hadn't opened at all. Too much curiosity had built up inside me, it had been too long since the last kiss and I knew he was there I could feel his body on top of mine.

"Fang?" I whispered.

In front of me Fang had sat back up in an upward position, "Hold on a second."

He responded in a low tone. Something was in his hands, a small plastic thing of some sort.

"Where'd you get that?" I whisper shouted.

"Well, after last time I figured we're not exactly ready for parenting responsibilities quite yet, so I stocked up some."

I was impressed by his amount of responsibility, the kid factor never exactly crossed my mind.

"But where'd you hide it?" I asked confused, his clothes were on the ground.

"Where do you think I hid it Sherlock?" he said in a playful tone.

Funny he could crack jokes while being forced to mate with his girl friend. By the way people that was sarcasm.(A/N: Now all you grouse people out there, he did NOT hide it inside him, his underwear people!) I could see him slipping it on. How was this going to help if the whole point was to have a baby?

"Postpone the inevitable you know." he said while sliding back into his horizontal position.

"So, where was I?" he mumbled into my neck as he began to nibble down my collar bone.

I could only moan from the pleasure. His hands traced my figures outline, adding slightly more pressure as he went on, anticipation was killing me. Finally, he reached the thin material blocking his path. He looked up slightly getting my okay, he's mighty considerate don't you think.

My underwear was now a piece of litter on the ground making company with Fang's other discarded clothes. His target was visible, but he wasn't ready apparently since his hands just kept on their vacation down my thighs. They stopped at my knees, slowly migrating back north to meet at my inner thigh. Fang massaged the skin and muscle right below my feminine part. All the while kissing me, moaning how much he loved me. I felt disappointed. It wasn't a lie, it's was just that I thought of how much better this would have felt if we were under different circumstances.

"Ready?" He moaned while slightly pulling his manhood in a readying position.

I nodded, bracing for impact. After feeling him inside me everything seemed to be put in perspective. For me it didn't matter where or why we made love, it only mattered if I was with him. Is that so wrong?

**A/N: Okay, not a very good lemon. Moreover I was like wincing the whole time. I may read them, but writing a scene like this is a whole different story, sorry if I disappointed anyone. Anyway, sorry it took so long for an update, my parents put a BLOCK on the computer! So, if anything had 'mature' content it was block and apparently this along with other stories on fanfic are mature content, so I had to figure how to disable, which I did successfully, but I have to be a tad bit more careful about what I want since I don't think they would appreciate this type of writing. Show of hands who's parents know they write/read stuff like this? And if so are they happy about it?-Your Neko Writer**

**xxx 10 reviews xxx**


	17. append

**A/N: Please! Accept my sincere apologizes! It's been about a month since my last update! I didn't think it was that long, but my other story sort of took dominance over this one for a while so I am very sorry! Please Forgive me!! So in suit of begging I will also try to make this chapter extremely good! After all, what else do I have to do? I'm stuck in bed with a laptop with strep throat. Also, I'd like to apologize why I'm at it about how bad that lemon was, it was a horrendous first attempt and shouldn't have tried at all! I swear the next one will be better!**

**Also, NOTE I changed my penname! It is now Neko.Writer since I sign everything that, but I never got around to actually changing it!**

**Oh yeah… MAXIMUM RIDE 4 COMES OUT NEXT WEEK! Who will be in line at the nearest book store at 4AM? I can tell you who won't…me! That's what pre-ordering is for!**

Chapter 17

(Fang POV)

This is becoming a horrid nightmare. I've never seen Max look so tired or frail. The past week, it's been nothing but hell for both of us, only allowing us to have time together during our scheduled intercourse. The thought still made me uneasy. Not the sex, but the scheduled part…in no way shape or form is that considered natural. Which is why having a new born live under these conditions was unthinkable. No son or daughter of mine would ever be raised under the same limitations as I was. Not as long as I was alive!

"Get moving." one of the guards yelled in a high, authority voice.

Manhandling in my book was way not cool, so for the past few days I gave up resisting, walking of my own free will. Of course I had little choice when it came to rebelling, I was exhausted mentally and physically. Hey, you try going at it for a week twice a day then tell me how you hold up especially if you're whisked away to a cold steel cage with nothing but water and stale bread right after.

Max's room though wasn't bad, it had heating too! I wasn't envious, more like glad. It would have made me snap if she were to live under the same cruel conditions as me.

"Night, night…freak." The overly muscular guard spat at me slamming the cage door of the small square prison, just big enough to fit me in its entirety.

How I hated humans like him, those heartless beings. So far I had only met one fairly nice scientist here which surprised me. Her name was Ms. Cullen, supposedly Max's personal nurse making sure she was healthy and what not. Maybe the reason why I favored her the most was probably just that, she made my Max healthy. But then again I couldn't let that get to me since the only reason for keeping Max healthy was because she was their oh so precious 'container'. A Despicable race indeed.

"So, you're the father to be huh?" A frail, yet distinct voice taunted from a cage across the hallway.

"What of it?" I shrugged leaning my back against the cold metal.

"I've seen that Max girl, she's pretty hot. You're defiantly one lucky dude being able to bang her every day." What did he just say!?

My eyes rang out in rage, my fists curling around the strong steel bars, the only thing keeping me back from dispatching an arm or two.

"You'd better shut the fuck up if you know what's good for you. Or I'll-"

"You'll what?" I could see his form more clearly now as the shadow's hiding his body lifted, "take a swing at me from all the way over there?" He chuckled a bit, but soon he became quiet.

I stayed quiet because not once had I ever seen such a experiment as him in all my years here. His facial features were distinct, perfect nose, mouth, but that's about all that you could say was close to perfection, 'human' perfection anyway. His head held home to pointy black ears while his nose took in a pair of fine whiskers that ran straight about seven inches. Finger nails, an inch longer than usual and rigidly tough, looked normal, but to me being highly developed could see the many layers under them. The oddest thing being a three foot black tail sticking out of his butt. His eyes, crimson red and his hair jet black coming down an inch or so below his ears. It was like he was one large cat except the nicely toned body quite close to mine not to mention he had just as many scares as well. But then again who was I to judge? After all I had an eleven foot wing span, never mind my abnormal height for my age and there was my thin bones as well. Hell, we both were just as screwed up. The only difference noticeable was that I was the bird while he was the cat. Great, I can already tell where this is going.

(A/N: Cats are the birds natural enemy, get it?)

"Chill out, I was only messing around with you. My names Kai and yours?" I got my emotions in check, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how pissed he made me.

"Fang." A short and simple answer, I wasn't one for talking anyways.

"You don't have to be so paranoid about me you know. I kind of envy you. After all you get to at least spend time with the woman you love." A look of hurt crossed his face, fists clenched in balls down by his sides.

"What makes you so sure that I love her?" a grin crossed his face, starring at me with a incredulous look, "Well, it's not all it's cracked up to be you know." Now I was starting to shake, everything about this place was adding to my depressed mood. "Looking at her so breakable. It's like a nightmare, you have no idea what that does to me!" I practically screamed insanely by the end of the sentence.

"You're wrong." Kai broke in with a shaky voice, " it's worse than a nightmare because it's real, there's no waking up."

My senses told me we were in the same boat, of course said boat would have no sail or paddles, not even a life vest.

Before I could conjure up a question he spoke again, "My 'friend', probably a similar relationship to yours and your love, she's the same, you know…as me. Both of us were created here, once we escaped, but after a month or so got dragged back. That was about a year ago, I only catch glimpses of her in a lab, being violated by needles and scalpels," he turned his head quickly trying to see if I was paying attention, "I know of there future plans for me and her are. I overheard them talking the other day," a slight smile emitting pain and fury escaping, "supposedly the higher ups are very set on making 'natural' newborns this year. That is their plan for you and me. Making the perfect offspring."

I met this guy not even ten minutes ago and yet my heart went out to him. His fate was the same as mine, the same as Max's.

"So, you are the same after all." How could I be somewhat glad? Maybe because someone actually shared the flocks pain and agony?

"Who's to say? I could be dead tomorrow while you survive. Nothing is every for sure around this damn place. The smell is even too much to bear." He snarled spitting on the hallway floor in the process.

"One things for sure though," he stared at me with much importance, "You better watch your back after the baby is born. You aren't needed after that."

I grinned, the energy of life starting to flow back through my veins, "Who said I plan on sticking around that long?"

He got the jest of my comment, "You're one persistent guy," a smile once again lit his face, "That may be the one thing that keeps you alive."

Iggy POV

Too long, he was for sure captured. This spelt out trouble for everyone. The rest of the flock had gone restless days ago, Gizzy hardly talked anymore, just sat around sulking.

"When's Max coming back?" Angel said in a little kid tone, which was very out of character for her.

"When Fang gets back." I said hoping there wouldn't be a rebound.

"When's Fang getting back?" Gizzy moaned from eleven feet or so away. I'm blind, I think I am able to estimate.

"Uh, when Max gets back…?" This was going to drive me up a wall, answering back in fourth like this.

"When's both max and Fang getting back?" I mentally scolded Nudge wasn't she supposed to be helping the situation?

"Okay listen…all of you have to stay strong! No more complain or sulking. Suck it up and move on. Max and Fang are both capable and wouldn't keep us in suspense even if it killed them." I was damn right proud of that speech, and so would the missing duo if they could have heard it.

All of the moaning stopped momentarily...

"Wait, you said KILL?" Gizzy spat out starting to freak out clinging on my shirt wiping his nose.

"Kill!? NO max!" Angel joined in grabbing the other side of the snot covered shirt.

Oh god what did I start?

"Nudge?" She was the only one I hadn't felt as of yet and wanted to make sure she didn't faint or something.

"She's," sniff, "sitting over there on a tree stump looking at," sniff. "the sky"

Without seeing the scene I could tell she took my speech to heart, she sure had grown into a woman and that was admirable.

(A/N: NO THIS IS NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM A IGGY AND NUDGE FANFIC! THEY THINK OF EACH OTHER LIKE SIBLINGS SHOULD!)

Nudge POV

A store at the sky, keeping all emotions of hate, disgust, sadness, and sulkiness in check . I will be strong no matter what it takes! It would be a disgrace to Fang and Max if I were to break down in their absence, an insult on how they painstakingly raised a family that they neither asked for or needed. They could have run off alone, they could have ditched and abandoned us, they could have returned us to the school, they could have treated us like pieces of dirt, but they didn't and that is why...

I will remain strong until there much anticipated return.

Max POV

"No, please don't" once again a long, dull needle was being drove into the side of my thigh sending pain down my being as the liquid was released.

It was suppose to tire me out, after every session with Fang they'd do this so I couldn't retaliate against them. The fact was that even without this it would have been impossible to strike back considering my deteriorating existence. If Fang had not been able to help me with my clothes after every time I'd be laying naked under my covers.

Fang…why did he ever come? Not only is he forced to do 'this' every day, but he was being held in a small steel cell, hardly any room for leg space. It isn't fair to him, sure it was inevitable for me since not even Nudge had gotten her period yet, but him. If the flock ran then none of this would have happened.

"Fang you idiot." I screamed into my pillow flipping over once all doctors had vacated the premises.

My thought process had started there, me being me thought of the only logical thing to do; make him leave.

_ To be continued..._

**A/N: Okay an introduction to a new character! I needed some more plot and I got some! If anyone wants to see how I imagine Kai go to photobucket (dot) com and type in neko boys and it's the second one in with black ears and tail. Sorry that I couldn't put the URL on my profile it wouldn't work properly.**

**EVERYONE!!! I AM STARTING A NEW THING WITH ALL MY STORIES! WHICHEVER REVIEW I LIKE THE BEST WILL BE POSTED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO, MAKE UR REVIEW WORTH WHILE AND MAYBE YOU'LL BE THE START OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

-Your Neko Writer


	18. berate

**A/N: Wow another chapter so soon? I must feel very guilty! Anyways I left you all yet again in suspense sorry, it's what I do…you though don't have it bad compared to the readers of my bleach fanfic (Why Does One Thing Always Lead To another) they've been in suspense for about five six chapters and I still haven't gotten to it… And if by chance any of you are my bleach readers…sorry but I swear they'll kiss soon!**

**Best Review:**

**"You hate the one you love most for they are the one who would rather be hurt  
than let you be hurt..." Some famous person I can't remember the name of.  
Have you ever noticed how easy it is to be mad at someone u love cus they  
would give up something to protect u? i think thats really screwed up. if  
some1 is willing to save u and sacrifice themself than u should thank them &  
love them more than ever- not hate them for endangering themself. this is the  
exact sitch. Max is in. that was just an observation. ;) anyway, a brilliant  
chapter to say the least. Nudge is really really growing up. :D  
I luv the way Fang reacted to cat-boyz comment about Max. Please, update  
asap!**

-EmoRose

Chapter 18

Next day…

Fang POV

"Have fun!" Kai cheerfully said as a guard ripped me out of the steel box.

This overly muscular person had dark brown hair and brown eyes, in no way looking smart. Hell, he'd probably flunk out of Pre-K.

"Getting tired of this aren't ya? Just Fuck the bitch the right way and you'll never have to get dragged in there ever-" He didn't finish his sentence, well rather I didn't give him the chance. I punched him square in the mouth making him topple over to the ground, emitting a loud thud.

"Don't you ever call Max a bitch." Was all I could calmly state before I was on the ground being restrained by ropes and more tough looking guards.

"Bob?" one of the people in black asked his fallen comrade.

"You son of a-" the person now with a bloody nose yelled at me, gripping his nostrils trying to contain the leakage.

To my surprise he kicked me not once or twice but three times. Making me puke up what little lunch I had.

"what the-" I weakly said, everything being chopped up before being voiced.

"That's what you get you no good piece of shit." He joined the circle of his smirking coworkers. "All this just because I made fun of that other bird freak."

Once again I became furious, struggling to get out of their grips.

"Hey stop it." they screamed at me, of course one of them getting the smart idea to sock me in the mouth.

I calmed down somewhat. Not until I reached Max's room did I express any emotion.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Max sounded genuinely worried about the blood covering the right side of my mouth.

"Nothing, just some disagreement I had with one of them." I chuckled somewhat, "You should have seen his nose, that's never going to mend straight." I could only laugh in the presence of her. Normally that brought some type of joy to her face, but this time it didn't.

Why?

Max POV

I couldn't take him smiling at me anymore. With all the pain and suffering I caused him the past few days how could he still love me? My head drooped down staring at my weak body, it was pail and in need of a nice long nap, but I'm Maximum Ride and nothing ever came easy. Not living or eating nor sleeping, not even breathing. Was my life someone's idea of humor? Are they laughing because I suffer so? I can't take this anymore, it's unfair.

"Max what's wrong?" Fang pulled me against his torso letting my bare skin rub against his shirtless body probably once he saw tears form in my eyes.

"Damn it Max! What's wrong with you?" I snuggled my head farther into his chest.

"This." I sobbed stretching out my wings letting him see what I was referring to.

"Everything's wrong with me. Look at me this isn't normal." I paused for a moment soaking in what I had just said.

"It isn't fair." Fang's hand rubbed up and down my spine in attempt to calm me. I wouldn't and didn't need this kind gesture from him. So, I pulled away shoving him half way across the bed. The look of his face made me disgusted with myself; a mix of pain, fear, and the feeling of reject passed by his eyes and mouth.

"It's not fair that you and me have to do this. It's not fair that we have these nuisances mounted to our back," I moved closer to him crawling on all fours, tears dripping down both cheeks, "It's not fair we have to live our lives in fear every fucking day, it's not fair a six year old will never know what it's like to have a real mother and father, it's just….not fair." my ranting was over simply because I became too tired to go on.

The weak vessel I came to know as my body tumbled over not allowing any slight twitch.

"You know what's not fair," I turned my head away from Fang, I couldn't bare him seeing me so useless, "Damn it Max look at me." He rotated his body around so he could rest his hand on my cheek rubbing away any left over tears from my breakdown. Yes, me Maximum Ride broke down.

"them making you so miserable you'd cry."

I removed my eyes from his direction staring straight at the ceiling ahead of me.

"How could you want me anymore, I'm broken can't you see that? I'm so fucking broken that I'd be impossible to put all the pieces back together." His hand remained on my cheek caressing it slowly.

"No matter how many pieces your in, I'll put you all back together no matter how long it takes."

The only thing I was up for doing was crying and that's just what happened. Liquid once again rolling down the first waves path, leaving a distinct trail of their own in place.

"Fang…I don't" My voice was frail and trembling, I didn't want to say what I was about to, but it needed to be said no matter what, "want you to put me back together. I want you to leave, go far away." I wasn't yelling yet but I knew I would considering it was Fang.

"How could you ask that of me? I'd never leave you."

Hesitantly and with much difficulty I pulled myself back up in a sitting position, "LEAVE! Damn it listen to me! I know you can without much difficulty and I also realize I'm the one holding you back. So, leave please." My heart was aching with new found pain, worse than any other throbbing I'd ever experienced.

I didn't want to keep Fang isolated with me, if he could get out then at least he could watch over the flock, he's more than capable to take up my role.

"I won't" was all Fang replied staring me straight in the eyes.

"Why? How could you not think ill of me after all of this? Forget your pride as a man and go." Damn it I was slipping again, one false motion or word and I'd beg him to stay.

"Max," this time he moved to me rejecting my arms trying to block his embrace squeezing me as tight as possible. "This isn't a matter of fucking pride." He was losing his cool, resulting in a talk more like a yell.

"I'd throw away my pride just to be by your side. So, Please don't tell me to leave because I hate going against you and no matter how many times you beg me I'll still stay right here, unwilling to move."

"But-" My voice betrayed me, sounding needing and glad.

"Max, they will all pay for what they did to you. I promise you that." I accepted his hug finally wrapping my arms around his stomach.

"No, don't sink to their level." I whispered drifting off in his strong arms.

Fang POV

I laid with her until the familiar time came once again to pull me away. She needed some time to think anyways so this probably was best. We walked down the routine hallways weaving left, right, up a flight of stairs and through three metal doors. I'd memorized the way to Max immediately.

"okay-"

"I got it" I responded before him having to tell me what was needed.

I didn't need anymore grief today, after all Max, my unbreakable Max did the impossible and broke down.

"So, I take it was a rough morning?" Kai commented in disturbing my sulking.

"They got to her." He knew what I meant because he sighed while running a hand through his long locks of black hair.

"Hopefully she'll get over it. We all had to go through this, but seriously shouldn't you two be immune to that by now after all you're the same age as me, fourteen right?" I was becoming furious to my new found somewhat friend.

"Are you the one that's going to be force to harbor an unborn child for nine months just to give it away to someone to use in an experiment?"

He turned to face me, "Well no, but I don't think after a week it'd come to this, especially with how you described Max, the unbreakable you said?" A grin flashed on his face while his tail moved in a swaying pattern.

"And they also said the titanic was unsinkable, just look at what became of that."

Iggy POV

Four boxes of pizza was defiantly what the doctor ordered. Well, of course they weren't all for me but I still got a full one.

"Okay eat!" The best time a day was when everyone was stuffing their faces being unable to talk.

My own consisted of pepperoni, anchovies , and onions(A/N: Ew!!!) the perfect combo. Nudge had cheese, Gizzy had his own style with potato chips and mustard, and Angel had sausage. Everyone was happy and I had about ten minutes without any English words. How do Max and Fang do it? I was in charge for about a week and yet, I was about to go insane. Daycare worker defiantly off the list of things I want to do when/if I get older. Never can be sure with my current line of 'work'.

Max POV

"Fang?" I sleepily asked into the air hoping for a response I knew would never come.

How disappointing. I needed him now more than ever, and damn it I was going to make them bring him to me. I rang the button on the side of the bed post, the one that would signal Ms. Cullen if I felt ill.

"Yes, Max?" Ms. Cullen's distinct voice came through the speaker.

"I don't feel well, could you come in." They'd probably get suspicious that I was talking so politely, but I didn't really care. Nothing but Fang was in my mind.

"Max are you okay?" Ms. Cullen's cheery voice rang through the room making me cringe somewhat due to her always happy state. Hell, I'd always be happy if I weren't for once the one stuck as an experiment.

"I need…" my tone was very low, "Fang, please let him stay in here just for a few hours. Is that so much to ask?" I don't know how but by the time I was done talking I was clutching the bottom of her shirt. Yeah, the Max I knew and loved was gone, with this pathetic weak faker in her place.

"Sure?" her voice sounded as if undecided. But I knew she'd get him, after all she was in charge of taking care of my well being.

After she left I more or less scrambled to the floor pulling my shirt on in a haste. This one time it wasn't going to be about the experiment, no it would be just me and him. Why though am I shaking nervously? Is it because of how I acted earlier on? Maybe what I said got through to him and he actually did leave? Wouldn't that be good? I'd be glad right?

Fang POV

I was shoved into Max's room after being told she'd demanded for me to come, even if it was only for a few hours. As always I growled at the bulked up man before he shut the door. Max sat awkwardly on the bed staring down at her clutched hands like they were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Max? Are you okay?" I tried not to make it sound as if she scared me half to death which she did of course.

"Yeah," She squeaked looking up to meet my eyes for a second before turning away.

"I'm sorry." A wave of realization struck me, Old Max was trying to break through again, slowly but she was attempting.

I moved toward the bed hopping up making the bed rock a slight bit.

"There's nothing to apologize for." I said bending in so my forehead met with hers.

"Will you lay with me just for a little while?" Did she really need to ask?

"Of course. As long as possible will I stay by your side." With that I laid her down tucking her in under the covers along with myself.

My arms embraced pressing her body closer to mine. I felt bad that she had to smell my filth, but I was too stubborn to let go.

"You know this feels nice." She said cozying up to me.

"yeah, for once in the past eight days do I feel relieved." I said comforting both myself and her.

"Too bad this will end all too soon."

Author POV…yeah!

So, they both slept in each others arms a smile across their faces.

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: wow two chapters in a day? Well, this one won't be out for a few days I think maybe if you're lucky it will come out today, but this was really written the same day as chapter **17. ** So, remember those thoughtful reviews get featured, who wouldn't want to start off a chapter? And also I was a tad bit depressed with the lack there of reviews, so if more reviews don't start coming I will be forced to avert my attention to other stories and I have over 8000 hits so I know people are reading this then ignoring the review button. Ask yourself honestly could you take two minutes not even to satisfy my greedy request? Who knows you may inspire me to do more chapters!-Your Neko Writer**


	19. flight

**A/N: OMG! Has it really been three months? I am so incredibly sorry! I didn't think it was that long of a time gap. So, here you go the next chapter…**

**I HAVE A SCHEDULE OF ALL THE UPCOMING UPDATES ON ANY OF MY STORIES ON MY PROFILE, SO IF YOU WANT MORE FOR THIS STORY DON'T HESISTATE TO ASK!**

Fang POV

"Time flies doesn't it?" Kai sighed leaning against one side of his cage.

"yeah." A short answer to comply with my pissed off mood. It had been a whole month since Max and I arrived here and condoms ran out a while ago. As of now it was only a matter of time before the inevitable.

Day after day after day the same schedule repeats, I wake up, go to max, come back eat disgusting shit, go back to max, then get shoved into this humiliating cage where I go to sleep. Everything was driving me insane. I could get out if I wanted, but they would have Max and I would never see her again. It's a possibility that they may even scrap the whole experiment all together since they wouldn't have a sperm donor and after that I really don't see Max as a great use to them. A shiver went up my spine, for sure I would never let them scrap, discard her and that's why I was still here. Not because I loved the joy of every day life here, but for her.

"Fang, guess what time it is?" A guard with a crooked nose I'd come to know as bob banged on my cage.

"For you to shut the hell up?" It was a good guess, at least I thought so. Bob on the other hand wasn't to keen about my answer.

"What did you say freak? Do I have to remind you what happened last week? Do you want me to make a matching scar on the other arm?" He sounded so high and mighty, pathetic slime. Oh and as for what happened last week…We were walking towards Max's room where out of the blue he pulls a freaking knife on me slicing a fine slit down my arm. He of course didn't get in trouble for his stupidity. I think he was trying to show me who was in charge, but seriously he'd have to do a lot better than that to make me back off.

"Do you want me to distort your nose? Oh wait I did that already." I couldn't help myself it was just too addicting of a drug to stop.

"Why you-" He was about to slap me or punch me…something to do with his hands when a hand caught his in place.

"I propose a jail break. You in?" I coughed nodding my head, jeez I never remembered committing a crime to go to prison yet here I am planning an escape route out of the most secure building in the state.

"Kai?" I asked knocking the guard unconscious with a violent blow to the head. At this point I didn't care if he obtained brain damage from the hit. I more or less preferred it.

"Yeah?" He said quickly sneaking through hallways at a swift pace I on his tail…well not literally.

"How the hell did you get out?" I was curious because if he had the power to leave all along what kept him here.

"These nails aren't just for scratching." He flashed a set of jagged nails at me. Huh, well what do you know, you learn something new everyday.

"Clever, but why did you stay this whole time if you knew how to get out of the cage?" I asked signaling directions leading him straight to Max's room.

"Actually I didn't figure out how to do it until like a week or two ago, but first of all I couldn't go it alone, it'd be too risky and if I was caught there's no telling if there would be another chance to escape again." He actually thought this out, beginning to end…I hope.

We ran a series of staircases, hallways, and turns, finally ending up at Max's room. I could tell by the sounds emitted from the room that she wasn't alone, but I felt it safe to enter considering the visitor, it was Ms. Cullen and we could knock her out easy.

I kicked the door open, yeah I know a little flashy, and flew inside kicking the doctor square in the head, but made sure it wasn't a lethal blow. After all she comforted Max when I couldn't.

"Max! We came to get you." I whispered not wanting guards to swarm.

"Fang, how did? What? Who's that?" Her questions were mashed together forming one giant question.

"We're leaving" Is all I replied figuring that'd be enough to make her smile, but it wasn't.

"We can't." She half shouted gripping the bed sheets.

"Wow, you were that good in bed Fang?" Kai laughed at me, still keeping a watch out.

"What are you taking about max. We can go see the flock again." I was becoming impatient. How could Max do something like this to me?

"They probably messed with her mind, just grab her and go." Kai shouted, which I figured meant hurry up people are going to be arriving soon.

"Max, please don't make me have to drag you out of here." Huh, that's odd I never thought I'd have to use those words in this content.

"No, I can't you don't understand. Damn it! Fang listen I-" Kai cut her off.

"We have to go…now!" He yelled down in a fighting stance.

"Max, I'm sorry." Before she could retaliate my apology I knocked her out, of course without injuring her what-so-ever. I threw her over my shoulder and ran out the door behind Kai.

"My turn." His grin grew, he was anxious.

"Of course, that's only fair." I sighed not liking the fact that we would have to stay in here longer than necessary.

We stopped in front of a large white door in the same wing as Max. Kai took a deep breath before slamming full force into it knocking it in.

"Zoey!" he shouted as a teenage girl emerged from the door way. In no way shape or form though did she look like a normal teenage girl. She had whiskers, a set of pointy ears on top of her head, and of course a tail all seemingly died a dark blue.

"Kai! Finally what took so long?" her voice was filled with anxiety from stress.

"We had to make a pit stop first. This is Fang and Max, they're the ones with the same problems as us." She looked apathetic for me and Max.

"Okay then hi, how are you, I'm good, okay introductions over let's go!" We then all took her lead and sprinted down the hallway.

The exits were hardly blocked at all we only had to take out like fifteen guys the whole time. It seemed like one of those oh this is too easy situations, but it really wasn't. For some reason though I felt that this wasn't over.

After ten minutes we finally made it outside past the gates ( I flew while the two felines climbed). We were really home free, no one to stop us getting back to what was important to us. I couldn't wait to see Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel, it had been so long. God I hope they were all still alive.

We ran/ flew at least three miles before stopping in the middle of some forest.

"Fang I'll miss you. Who will I unleash my sarcastic comments on now?" Kai laughed sounding sad at the same time.

"Why don't you just come with us?" I spoke before I thought. There was no way that would work we fly everywhere and last time I checked cats don't fly.

"Nah, we need to find a place to settle down. Unfortunately that horrid place succeeded with their goal. Apparently she's four weeks in." Kai rubbed Zoey's hardly noticeable stomach.

"Oh" I think I was blushing, "Well, hope everything works out for you then. I'm glad you both made it out." I gave them a genuine smile knowing that I probably wouldn't have made it out of there without his help.

"Then guess this is good-bye?" Kai responded shaking my hand then turning walking away.

"who knows." I answered taking off for the welcoming sky.

"Well, then I'll look forward to that." That was the last thing I heard from him, hopefully he'd find somewhere to raise a kid to the best of their abilities.

Max POV

"Where am I?" I felt air blowing through my hair, but how could I be flying?

"So you're finally awake. Hopefully your mind cleared out some. Can't imagine what they could have done to you that'd make you want to stay." Fang laughed starring down at my face.

"Idiot!" I yelled wiggling in his arms.

"Hey stop you're going to fall." he shouted gripping me tighter.

"No, you don't understand. It's not like I wanted to stay there… Fang don't you get it?" I was annoyed did he listen to me at all? If I said let me stay shouldn't he have listened?

"What's there to get? They drugged you into thinking that you like it there. It probably hasn't worn off yet." His voice sounded very nonchalant.

"Drugged!? No! Fang are you retarded, I needed to stay unless of course you know how to deliver a baby." His face went blank, I was kind of getting scared that at any minute we'd go hurtling down to the ground because he wouldn't be able to fly with the shock. Well what do you know I finally understand why people sit people down when telling them big news.

As I suspected we came to an immediate landing, but less crash than I thought. Fang sat me gently on the ground while he plopped down right beside me still wearing that same shocked expression.

"A baby? It did happen." He was talking to himself I was pretty sure, but I answered the question anyway,

"Well, what do you expect when you don't use protection? Listen I don't find this anymore appealing then you. Hell, I'll be the one puking my guts out and having major mood swings. You got the lucky half of this." I tried to lighten my tone, all I wanted was for Fang to realize that I wasn't mad at him for causing the growing fetus in my stomach.

"But it's a freaking living breathing baby. We aren't going to be able to look after it, we have a hard enough time looking out for ourselves. Plus, Max there are health risks to the whole baby thing, you know when it comes out." He was going to list every single bad thing I guarantee you.

"That's a reason why I wanted to stay there, jut till after the thing is born." I sighed flopping backwards on to the grass.

"And then what you were going to leave an infant in that horrible place?" I could see where Fang's coming from. After all our parents gave us away, and to think we'd do the same thing would be a horrible betrayal to ourselves.

"No, apparently not, but I seriously don't know if it'll…if I'll make it out here like this." I was being honest with myself, I may not make it out of this one.

It was dead silent for minutes until Fang suggested we go. He offered to carry me but I turned him down. Who knew how long I'd be flight challenged?

We arrived to a cheery festival of merriness as we came into sight of the flock. Angel was crying, Gazzy was leaping up and down grasping our cloths with as much strength as he could muster. Nudge gave a smile that had hints of relief and happiness spread throughout it. Iggy was on the brim of crying, but he restrained himself settling with a 'it took ya long enough'

Night came and I finally realized that we'd get to use that blanket we 'borrowed' from that families house. It was our blanket, I remembered that much.

"No ones touched it, er… rather no one wants to touch it considering they didn't know what went on with said blanket." He chuckled while we blushed.

The whole flock were nestled into their makeshift beds surrounding the fire. It was good to have things back to normal and be able to sleep with Fang without the ripping away part.

"So…" I gulped, maybe I shouldn't tell them about the newest addition of our flock family.

"Max!" Angel shouted, I knew where this was going, "You're going to have a baby?" Thank you Angel.

"What!?" Iggy asked shocked, I didn't bother to turn around, I didn't want to I was afraid to see their reactions.

"We'll fill you in later about details, but um yeah we got a new flock member on its way." Well, at least that was out of my system.

"Trust me I do not need to know details I know how babies are made." He laughed along with everyone else who was laughing half heatedly.

"Ewww! Max they made you do that at school?" Secrets never stay secret long within our little group do they?

"Well, night" I didn't answer any more voices that came my way. I was already concerned about what was to come.

**A/N: hi! Oh wow I haven't had to do one of these things for Maximum ride forever! It's always been bleach ones. Oh well, I hope you liked it and please don't scold me about the baby part of the chapter. Trust me everything is going to work out. I do however want to express how much I hate the new angle james patterson is starting to write Maximum Ride, it's like save the planet and have our faces plastered on magazine covers instead of let's kick some erasers butt and hide in a subway like it should be. Like seriously any of u guys read about the fifth one. First off it's limiting language usage and content meaning their taking out the good stuff and it's saving the fish! I seriously thought I was going to cry- your PO'd Neko Writer**


	20. Valediction

**A/N:…..hi? Don't scold please… Okay, this is the epilogue because honestly I don't even think about this fic anymore, but! That does not mean I'm going to gip you guys and not give you the end that I knew was going to be there since the beginning…so, enjoy the last chapter!**…Epilogue…

* * *

**Max POV**

It's been six years (yes, I was twenty) since Fang and I had escaped from the school for the last time, we hoped. Yes, I had my baby, but to my surprise it wasn't as hard to raise a kid in my type of lifestyle as I thought. Then again we weren't in the sky anymore. All of us had worked on building our own little cabin miles away from anywhere for two years. Now it was complete and all of us had bedrooms, well besides Fang and I…we still shared one. It was a small house, but it was built amazingly well; too well in my opinion. All the walls were made by skinned trees that hid our home from public view. It was sturdy and let no wind in. In fact Fang and Iggy could probably start a house building company if they really wanted to.

Now, before you ask, no I did not send my baby to school; and when I say school I mean the normal one with normal kids that aren't looking to dissect us. I'd much rather home school him. It was just too risky when he had wings just like the rest of us.

"Mom!" A soft cry echoed through my ears while a tug came from my lower shirt. "Gazzy is being mean to me again!" He smothered his face into my purple sweatshirt.

"Well, what did you do first?" I questioned knowing this tattle tail game too well.

"What? I didn't do anything." He said with an innocent look trying to drag my attention away from the black soot I saw on his hands.

"Kai…" I gave him a skeptical look grabbing his hands from behind his back in a swift motion. Yes, we named him Kai after the person that helped us escape. It felt like a good fit too considering all the mischief our Kai caused. "What is this?" I asked waiting for his answer.

"Nothing…" I starred him down until he finally decided to answer truthfully. "It was just a small explosion I swear!" He cried hugging me.

_Damn it Gazzy. _

"Gazzy!" I yelled; the sound echoed off the walls until it reached the intended person.

"He blew up my bed…again!" He yelled frustrated. His body was covered in soot head to foot.

"Why would you teach him how to make bombs in the first place? At the age of five!" I argued still infuriated that my little son could take out a whole apartment store with something he was now able to make.

"Well…" He had no answer. I turned everything on him…something he wasn't expecting. A snicker came from the other room which I distinctly knew as Iggy's.

"And you!" I shouted which drew the said avian into the room.

"Me? What did I do?" He gawked looking annoyed.

"You taught Gazzy how to make bombs in the first place, so it's all your fault." That's how my logic worked anyway. You get to the source of the problem and there's the mastermind…in other words.

"That was years ago!" He argued grunting.

"Still doesn't change the fact." I added before leaving the room; my son, acting like a leech, not letting go.

"Nudge! Angel!" I shouted through out the house waiting for their response.

"Yeah, max?" Two shouts came from a room across the cabin.

"Can you two baby-sit. I can't trust those two." I sighed bringing Kai into their room which they happily shared.

"Sure! I love babysitting Kai!" Angel said already grabbing Kai. To her my son was more like a doll then a person, but I didn't mind because her dolls were always treated with up-most respect.

"Where are you going Max?" Nudge asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"Oh, out…and 'up' to visit Fang." I said the word up so it'd refer to flying. As of yet I hadn't allowed Kai to fly, to his dismay and I didn't want to make it worse by becoming a hypocrite.

"Oh…Oh!" Angel gasped her second 'Oh', probably reading my thoughts.

"yeah, I have to tell him something." I half heartedly smiled as I exited the room.

………

Yes, Fang lived with us but he also worked. I know shocker…we actually were instilled in the work force. Iggy had a part time job at a restaurant down town, a really nice restaurant, part time because he wasn't old enough to go full time yet, but as soon as he turned twenty one they already said they'd take him as a full time chief. Fang though, worked at a security agency and was the youngest manager they had ever had. He was the one who dispatched security guards to stars and popular night clubs. At first he was one of those guards himself, but the higher ups in the company promoted him realizing he was a tactical genius. I though, was a stay at home…mom. The last thing I'd thought I'd ever be.

"Is Mr.…um Ride here?" I questioned realizing this was my first time at his work. Oh and we all decided to take on the last name ride, just because it was the only thing we all could share.

"Who wants to know?" the body guard (of course they had one at their front door) asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Max." I responded wanting to laugh at this mans tough façade.

"I don't know any Max." He was as stupid as he looked I guessed.

"Well, shouldn't you know your bosses wife?" I countered giving him an eye.

"Likely story." His position shifted slightly but he still stood in front of the door.

"Well, whether you believe me or not I'm going in." I mumbled trying to push past him, but he wouldn't budge.

"I need proof for you to enter." He said thick-headedly starring down at me.

"You want proof?" I questioned annoyed now.

With a slight motion I nailed the six foot bulky guard with my wrist in the jaw. He quickly sank to the ground moaning. Although he of course ended up slamming against the door which alerted other guards much to my dismay.

I backed up a few steps waiting for the swarm, that did come. Six guards surrounded me itching to attack. One at a time they came at me, the first one looking like the frailest of the group with a little less bulk and height than everyone else. I rammed my fist into his stomach; knocking him out effortlessly. The second came from behind as I high kicked him in the face turning sharply to nail the fourth across the neck which brought him to the ground. The fifth hesitantly came at me like a jock attacking another jock in a football game. Without much effort I ducked making him fly over me ; his head slamming into the ground. The last one; the toughest looking of the group look weary of attacking, but his duty and job as a security guard came first in his mind I figured. He charged like everyone else, but then again he fell like everyone else too. I had full out decked him in the stomach making him keel over to puke. Over all they weren't that hard to take out, but they were normal…I expected nothing more.

One by one they all stood, or kneeled…whichever they could do with less pain. Moans and grunts were audible along with a little blood.

_Okay, so I over did it._

"boss!" One of them mumbled as I realized Fang was behind the mass of disabled body guards. "Now you're gonna get it lady." He laughed waiting for what he thought was going to be a fight.

"What are you doing here?" Fang asked amused as he looked over all his fallen body guards.

"I had to talk to you." I said innocently as I could realizing that I took out all his dispatchable guards he had on him at the moment.

"And it couldn't wait?" He asked digging his hands into his pockets sighing.

"Nope." I said half cheerily realizing I'd rather him be in a happy mood right now.

"Boss? Do you know her?" The original body guard who wouldn't let me in asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she's my wife." Fang said like the guards should have known. A few 'craps' and 'we're screwed's came from the crowd.

"Told ya." I grunted walking over to fang.

"Um, Max…Next time can you try not taking out ALL of them?" He asked more like a beg.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I half heartedly laughed.

"You all are pusses, get up." He barked at the men as they all slowly climbed back up into a vertical position.

"Yeah, I hit them pretty hard, so maybe you should give them a little break." I suggested as I heard all the protests to standing.

"They're security guards…they're supposed to be able to take a beating." He argued eyeing the fallen men. "Now, get back to work." He ordered as all of them besides the one that was supposed to be watching the door walked back inside…as best as they could.

…………….

"So, what are you doing here? You've never once visited." He asked as he lead me to his office shutting the door behind him. Then he went over to his desk's seat to sit. I followed in tow.

"I had to tell you something without the extra 10 ears listening…even though I'm sure Angel knows." I sighed remembering her reaction after I left.

"And?" He questioned pulling me into his lap. My head found its usual spot on his shoulder as I quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"I'm not sure if it's a good or bad thing though. I mean, there's pros and cons." He wrapped his arms around my waste waiting for me to finish.

"Max, don't leave me in suspense." He mumbled nibbling at my neck. Did he realize how hard that made it for me to think straight?

"I'm-" A horde of guys barged into the room at the same time; maybe three I'd say. "Pregnant." I said before realizing there was crowd.

_Talk about letting confidential information slip._

"Your what!?" He questioned pulling me up in the chair as he stood.

"Mhm, another miniature Fang." I said trying to stay cheery enough for both of us because I couldn't tell how he was taking it. His face rivaled the one that he had when he found out about our Kai. Thank god this time we weren't in mid-air. "Are you mad?" I asked ignoring the shocked people in the door way.

"Why would I be mad?" He said shocked as he pulled me in for a hug. "I'm just…surprised. It just seems odd since the last time we consieved it was because…" He cut off realizing the audience. "Get the fuck out!" He yelled making them all retreat, but you could hear through the doors the laughing and gossip passing that was going on.

…So, that was it, this was and will forever be the story of me and him. Well, and whoever else decides to come along.

**A/N: The end!!!!!! Hope you enjoyed!!! ^^ -Your NekoWriter**

**Wow, I wanna cry, I hate finishing fanfic. It makes me wanna cry, but at the same time it does give me that complete feeling. Oh I reread the earlier chapters and woah! I could not edit for my life back then! I think I started this the end of my 7****th**** grade year…I'm in 10****th**** grade now….wowww took me a while, but I did it. Sorry for the delays! But as you can see my editing and writing skills have greatly improved since then!**

(Extra)

**Fang POV**

"So, I'm going to be a dad...again." I said out loud glarring into the distance at my office wall. "And this time sort of purposly?" It was a strange concept I couldn't grasp.

"Boss...we're sorry for being beat up by a girl." The men surrounded the desk in my office. They looked tough, but they were really big softies on the inside.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to win a fight against Max." I laughed as they looked confused out of their mind. The concept of someone being tougher then them was bewildering.

"What do you mean? She's your wife and a girl!" One of them responded to what they thought was my insanity.

"That may be, but she can even out-meuver me." I stated closing my eyes leaning my head on my folded hands that were up in the air due to my elbows. They all looked awestruck.

"Who is she!?" They gasped at her skill which amused me. I liked showing off my wife.

"She's Maximum Ride...someone you'll never hear about, yet always know about." The men starred at me confused. I forgot, they weren't the most inteligent people in the world. "In other words...she can kick your ass without you even realizing it." I sighed straightening some papers. "Now get the fuck out of my office." I spoke evenly as I motioned them out the door.

"Oh and congradu-"

"OUT!"

_Well, time to start thinking of baby names again..._


End file.
